Together We Separate
by N.V.9
Summary: Six friends start highschool together. Slowly they drift apart. Now one is on the wrong road and the others are all stunned when they realize they may be to late to save him. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Guys!" Kiba yelled from his spot at the foot of the bed, bring glares from the others in the room.

"Damnit Kiba, we're right here!" Naruto glared as he layed with his arms behind his head. "Will you quiet down."

"I second that." Gaara said, looking up from his phone as he sat on the floor beneath the window.

"Same." Shino said, cleaning his sunglasses with a cloth.

"What is it this time?" Sasuke asked, coming back into the room with bags of chips and cans of pop to serve to the other four bored teens sprawled throughout his room.

With the pout, that formed while he was getting bossed around, fading, Kiba practically yelled, "We're going to high school tomorrow!" and when he didn't get the response he wanted he glared and went on, "High school is a whole other planet."

"Kiba, is that all you wanted to say?" Neji asked putting in his head phones as he sat at Sasuke's computer.

"What do you mean 'is that all'? Dude this his high school. With our interest and scheduals, who knows when we will see each other again!" He yelled standing up and placing his hands on his hip. "I'm going to be joining football, soccer, basketball, and baseball. I'll be at practice like all the time. Gaara is going to be in the student council so we'll never see him. Neji is going to be an artist and you know how he gets when he does art. Heck he'd practically be living in the art room. Shino is going to be our science geek, don't give me that look, and with the science program and field trips, he's going to be A.W.A.L. Sasuke is finally going to be training to run his parents company in the future, along with his brother. I saw your schedule, you have like every smart person's class and our little blonde idiot here is going to be in mechanical crap. That building is like separated form the rest of the school! We'll only see Naruto for like two or three classes if we're lucky!"

"It's not crap." Naruto said glaring and kicking Kiba.

"Whatever, and stop kicking me!" Kiba yelled, "Anyway, when do we get to hang out?" he asked turning away from a glaring blonde.

The others seemed to think about this as they each all looked around.

"We'll still be friends and that's why they invented phones and the internet." Shino said calmly, his eyes looking slightly troubled.

"Yeah friends until we die, right?" Neji said quietly.

"Neji don't doubt it," Sasuke said glaring, "We will be friends. We've been friends since we were in diapers. High school isn't changing that."

"Sasuke's right." Gaara said daring anyone to disagree. "Lets take a picture." he said out of the blue.

When the others all gave him a 'what the hell' look, Gaara just ignored them. "Sasuke get your camera."

"Hn." Sasuke said going over to the desk where Neji was sitting. "Here." he said handing it over to Gaara.

"Okay Naruto sit up. Stop complaining and do it. Kiba sit by him. He's not going to hit you, don't listen to him. Shino go sit by Kiba. He doesn't have rabies. Neji sit on the floor. I don't care if you get dirty, sit! Sasuke sit behind Naruto and Kiba. I'll sit beside you." Gaara got the camera ready and quickly hurried to his spot. "Smile." he orderd and the others, not wanting to fight with him, did as they were told.

Click.

Gaara got off the bed quickly as Neji grabbed the camera. "It's good." he said showing the others. "Print it Sasuke."

Sasuke connected the camera to the computer and waited for it to load. Finally ten minutes of downloading, waiting for it to dry and giving each of them a copy they could put them in their wallets, he said, "You can't, no matter what, throw these away." Sasuke commanded everyone.

"Okay fine but can we go do something now, I'm bored." Naruto said sticking his wallet into his back pocket.

"Lets go to the movies." Kiba voiced, running out of the room after hitting Naruto in the back of the head, "You deserved that!" he yelled as Naruto went after him. The others laughed and followed. Seconds later the camera went off again taking a picture of an empty room.

/*\_Senior year_/*\

"Kiba, man did you see that pass?" Suigetsu asked, pulling off his green jersey. Ever since freshmen year, during football practice, Suigetsu had been like Kiba's twin. Both always playing in the same sports. And both finding a long lost brother within the other. They were the two top players for every sport they tried out for and were the ones that had all the scouts coming to their school.

"I know, I can't believe he thinks he's going to replace me." Kiba said smirking. All practice long the team had been hearing some kid named Zaku brag about how good he was and that he'd make a better quarterback then Kiba. Finally fed up with him Kiba challenged him. His friends against Zaku and his crew. Being the nice guy that he was, he let Zaku get the ball first and from there it went down hill. Zaku couldn't lead worth crap. Hell he couldn't even toss the ball.

"Who knows it could have been an off day, like he said." Suigetsu said seriously before both of them broke up in laughter.

"Come on Suigetsu, Sakura and Karin are waiting for us." Kiba said when he calmed himself down. Twenty minutes later they met up with their girls and headed to the parking lot.

*'-'*!_!*'-'*

"Sasuke, do you have everything?" Ino asked as she and Shikamaru waited at the door for him.

"Yeah I'm not coming back. It'll be too troublesome." Shikamaru said yawning.

Sasuke smirked at his two friends. Both were heirs to their family business like him. And like him both were in all of the smartest classes their school could offer. Since the first day of school, the three had been friends. Each very nervous of being separated from old friends and each finding friendship in each other.

"Yes." Sasuke said zipping up his bag, "Why do they have to give us so much stuff?"

"Because they hate us." Ino said laughing. Hooking her arms through both of theirs. "Come on, I'll give you guys a ride home."

Both boys froze at that, "Ino maybe I should drive." Sasuke said gulping. Ino drove like a maniac on drugs. She drove as if a fire was in the backseat or if she was half blind...on second thought, the way Ino drove made the worst driver alive seem like an angel.

"Yeah Ino, you shouldn't have to stress yourself." Shikamaru said quickly.

"Shut up," Ino glared, "I'm a great driver."

"Compared to what?" Shikamaru asked before he could stop himself.

"Take that back!" Ino yelled as she hit his arm. Shikamaru hunched into himself and tried to hide behind Sasuke. "I give! I give!" he yelled as Sasuke laughed.

"Come on Ino, I need to get home." Sasuke said trying to calm the blonde down. He'd risk his life this once for Shikamaru. If he lived beyond the drive, Shikamaru owed him.

"Fine, lets go." Ino huffed and stalked off with both guys quietly laughing behind her.

*'-'*!_!*'-'*

"Gaara."

Gaara stopped and turned his head to look at the vice president of the school, who happened to be holding up a black wallet.

"Forgetting something?" Haku asked trying not to laugh.

Gaara grinned before walking back to take the wallet. "Thank you, you know I don't know what I'd do without you, Haku." he said heading back to the door.

"Bring the school to ruins." Haku joked, "Especially since you're so forgetful."

"I don't forget everything."

"Right." Haku said doubtfully crossing his arms.

"Whatever." Gaara laughed, "I'm out of here. Call me if you need me, kay?"

"Don't worry about it. I got this. Just go home already so I can work. Say hi to your brother and sister."

"Sure." Gaara said waving one last time and leaving.

*'-'*!_!*'-'*

Shino slowly put the glass farm back on the self so as not to disturb the ants. Marking down a few notes he closed the notebook and put it in the draw beneath the counter. This year he was finally leading his own observation on the one thing he loved more then anything, bugs. He was convinced they were the worlds future. With the hazards they survived everyday, how could they not be? He knew his answer, or the insects answer, could cure a lot of things in the world, he just had to prove it. Beyond this observation, he was also leading a few other groups in different subjects and he couldn't be happier. He was the most prized student when concerning science. He had won awards and the like to prove it. And with school coming to an end, he was set for life. Just a few more months and he'd be off to college on a science scholarship to the best school in the world.

Taking off his lab coat he grabbed his jacket and his keys as he headed out the door.

"It's about time." Konohamaru pouted from the floor against the wall, opposite of the door. "You know you are my ride home." he glared at Shino.

Shino laughed before ruffling his neighbor's hair. For a freshman Konohamaru was a pretty bright kid. Too bad he was more into writing then science.

"Then lead the way." Shino said letting him go and walking outside with his young friend.

*'-'*!_!*'-'*

"Neji, it's fine." Sai said, dragging Neji out of the art room.

"But-"

"No buts. It's perfect. It's going to get you an award for sure. Now lets go, you're my ride and I need to go home."

"Sai, I just-"

"No. I swear you're more obsessed with art then I am." Sai joked. Neji laughed remembering the first day he met Sai. Both had bumped into eachother trying to enter the art room. With a few heated words, they walked in and began painting to show the teacher where they were at. When both had earned the highest marks, they had glared at one another and from that day, until a few months later, they had migrated to opposite sides of the room.

Then out of no where, their teacher had decided they'd do a joint project and were paired together. Upon working together, they realized that they were a lot alike. Though competitive with eachother, they still had eachother's back in everything.

"Fine lets go." Neji said closing the art door and heading out with Sai.

*'-'*!_!*'-'*

"Naruto, did you fix it?" Kin asked as she wrapped herself around Naruto's back.

Naruto straightened from beneath the hood and closed it, his annoyance at the girl showing clearly. "Yes, now get off and leave." When Kin pouted, he pushed her away from himself. She may have been a friend of his, but he wasn't one to be touched. He hated being touched longer then was needed.

"I think she does it on purpose." Tayuya said walking over to Naruto and wrapping her hand around his arm. "It would explain why her car is always fighting to start."

"Let go." he said jerking away. Ignoring their pouts and glares at eachother, each believing it was the other's fault, Naruto rolled his eyes and headed to his bike.

"Kimi, Kabuto lets go." he said looking toward his two friends joking around, each roughly trying to knock the other to the ground. Of course to an outside it would look like they were fighting and on the verge of drawing blood.

Isn't that how all gangs seemed to be? Naruto thought bitterly. His crew was known as the bad group of people that no one should hang out with. His only friends now where those in mechanics. Four of them being right here. His other friends already gone from high school, either drop outs or highschool grads that made no move to go forward.

"Sure Fox," Kabuto said using the nickname he was given as a freshmen from his older brother's friends. Kyuubi was a senior when Naruto entered school. And from the first day everyone called him the Fox's brother because Kyuubi was a looker and the dangerous aura that surrounded him only added to his reputation. Now a few years later, with Kyuubi gone, people just called him Fox to shorten the long unwanted nickname.

"Here's your jacket." Tayuya said handing him his leather bike jacket that matched his black and orange bike. Naruto shrugged it on as Kimimaro and Kabuto started their bikes. Tayuya sent a flirtatious wink Naruto's way before hopping in Kin's car. Kin licked her lips and got into the driver side, "Bye Naruto, I'll see you in a few hours." she said before she took off in her Mercedes, the color scheme matching his own bikes and that of the other two.

"Dude you and Kin, wicked." Kimimar smirked. Naruto just sent him a look that told the fellow teen to go to hell.

"Joking." Kimimaro said, hands raised in the air in a joking apology.

With a laugh, Kabuto revved his bike and took off. Taking that as a challenge, Kimimaro was right behind him. With a smirk and a shake of his head, Naruto pulled on his black shades and sat on his bike, freezing when he saw all of his former friends coming into the parking lot. One by one they stopped walking as they noticed each other. Each with a new group of friends and another life separate from the one before. Their friends sent them questioning looks as Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Gaara, Kiba, and Naruto looked at one another.

Sasuke was dressed in designer clothes. Neji in casual. Shino in comfortable, just pulled out of the closet, clothes. Gaara looked like a professional and Kiba looked like a jock. Naruto looked like a thug. Tattoos lining both side's of his cheek and piercing in both ears, eyebrow, nose, and lip. His clothes screaming dangerous and fuck off.

Smirking cruelly, Naruto said loud enough for all of them to hear, "How many of us still have the picture?" he asked. Not waiting for an answer he pulled on his helmet and disappeared a few minutes later. Leaving his ex-friends to stare at one another and take off in separate cars each thinking about Naruto's question.


	2. Chapter 2

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke layed upon his bed as the darkness of the room seem to deepen with the setting sun. His mind never registering how long he had been there. In his hand he held a picture of his past life. His 'best friends' forgotten the moment he entered K.H.S.

_"Okay guys today's the day. Remember we meet at lunch to see how we're all doing." _

Those words ran through Sasuke's head almost as if Naruto spoke them seconds ago. Sasuke remembered walking up the stairs with his friends and then heading off in his own direction once they entered. Headin down one of the black and white halls, he found his locker. He remembered thinking, 'at least it's by the bathroom.' When he was putting stuff away someone opened the white one beside him. Then another opened to the other side of him. Both to take the place as his future best friends.

What the hell happened? He wondered.

When Kiba first canceled on them they didn't think anything of it. He was, after all, in every sport in the school. Then one by one the others canceled, sometimes only two of his former friends meeting. He never knew if anyone went toward the end, since everyone was always ditching. No not everyone. Naruto never called off. Naruto went everytime.

What happened to us? Sasuke asked himself again as he flipped the picture over to read the back. FRIENDS UNTIL THE END, it said in his clear neat handwriting. Were they still friends even though they hadn't spoken for almost two years? Was their freshman year so bad that they didn't even bother to try and stay a group? He remembered the first few months were okay, but not the last.

Biting his lip he turned on his computer and waited for it to start. A few minutes later he was online and sending out an email to his five former friends.

_Meet in our place. Be there in twenty minutes._

_Sasuke~_

Grabbing his jacket he headed out.

*'-'*!_!*'-'*

Kiba sat in his room with the radio blaring out some rock song. He bailed on his friends and his girlfriend from tonight's party saying there was something he had to do. And when does sitting in your room looking at the past, count as something to do, he thought to himself. Wasn't he the one trying to keep the group friends before high school started? Who knew he'd be the first one to cancel their weekly guy night.

Heck he probably canceled more times then all the others combined. His excuses eating at him now: Practice, the team's going to celebrate, there's a party in our honor. And then nothing.

Not even a note or text saying he wasn't going. Kiba laughed gruffly, who knew the guy that wanted to keep everyone together no matter what would be the first to leave.

_'Kiba you never want to hang out anymore, aren't we friends anymore?' _

Naruto's words ran through his head now. An echo for every time he asked. He remembered the hurt in his blonde friend's eyes. He didn't remember the response he gave the last time but Naruto stopped asking after that. He stopped looking and asking for Kiba to come back. Kiba remembered feeling relieved at first. He remembered thinking Naruto was being a pain in the ass. And then he completely forgot about the blonde, never even paying attention to him or any of the others. To him, it was as if they didn't exist. They had all faded from memory. If he walked passed them, he couldn't remember.

Jumping when his phone went off, Kiba took a breath to calm himself. "Suigetsu, if that's you, I'm going to be pissed," he said to himself as he reached for his phone in his pocket, "I said I had to do something tonight, that means leave me alone." he grumbled as he flipped his phone open and saw an alert for an email. Not wanting to see it, but unable to not see it, he clicked it open.

A name he never thought he'd see again jumped at him. Without a second thought, he clicked a few buttons and opened it.

_Meet in our place. Be there in twenty minutes._

_Sasuke~_

Not thinking twice, he grabbed his jacket and his car keys. Yelling at his mom he was leaving he ran to his car and sped out. He wasn't messing up again. He wanted his friends back.

*'-'*!_!*'-'*

Neji sat looking at a blank canvass with a picture tapped in the center. Was this what his obsession with art did? Did he love art more then anything else that he was willing to break ties to get it?

Kiba was the first to leave the group. He remembered being pissed for a while. And yet he felt relieved when he, himself left. Being the second one to go, he felt relief at the loss of the tension that seemed to build up as they tried to hold on to what wasn't there anymore, but in the end couldn't.

When Sai came along, he showed him all the things he wanted to see, to become and without second thoughts he took off. Sai understood him. He knew places that would help Neji take his place in the art world. The others, though they knew of his life time love, didn't understand. Sai was the kind of friend he wanted by his side. The others, he now realized, he needed. No wonder his art felt so empty, he himself was empty. Before he could paint a picture and be happy with what he created now he couldn't finish one. Every single one seemed to lack something, just like his life.

"I'm such a jerk." he said to himself, feeling tears build up, refusing to fall, "I'm so sorry." he whispered thinking of the last time he went to their hangout.

_"Neji you always leave us now. How are we going to see what you create if you never show us?" Naruto joked._

_"You see them on the wall." Neji said texting Sai._

_"That's not the same Neji." Shino said._

_"Yeah. It's only a painting on the wall. Why don't you tell us and show us it's something else." Sasuke said eating some chips._

_"If I have to explain every painting to you then you never even understood me. Art shouldn't have to be explained. You should be able to grasp it the second you look at it." Neji snapped ending his text. "I have to go. Sai, you know the guy that understands art, invited me to a museum that's almost impossible to get in to."_

_"You're leaving?" Gaara said shocked._

_"Yes it that a problem?"_

_"But it's guys night." Shino said bewildered ._

_"I'm not feeling guys night anymore. I'll just meet you guys next week." _

_"Fine leave then! Go hang out with your new friend Sai, after all, he understands you, right?" Sasuke glared._

_"He does understand me. You guys don't even know anything about what I love. If you did you'd comprehend it." Neji glared back._

_"How can we understand you anymore if you keep pulling away?" Shino asked angrily._

_"I'm not doing anything. It's all of you that's pulling away. I'm moving on with my life and you guys want me to forget about myself! Well, guess what? I'm not. This means something to me and if you don't like it, I'll leave."_

_"Then go! If your new life is so much better then ours then go! Don't come back!" Gaara snapped._

_"I will!" Neji said stomping off. Behind him he heard Naruto calling to him, telling him to wait. _

_"Neji! I said wait damnit!" Naruto yelled yanking on his arm. "Look, don't leave like this. The guys-"_

_"No Naruto, don't try to fix this. We can't keep fighting the impossible. We're falling apart and we can't hold on anymore."_

_"Neji, please don't say things like that. Just let everyone cool off. We do understand your art."_

_"Don't lie, Naruto." Neji said walking off._

_"Neji please. I can't lose you too. We lost Kiba. Please don't leave us. don't leave me. I need you."_

_"Naruto…look, lets meet up later okay." at his nod Neji went on, "We'll hang out at the arcade like we used to. Meet you there at six." _

_"Okay. I'll tell the others-"_

_"Don't bother, they won't even come. Bye Naruto."_

"I never even met him there. Did he wait for me long or did he even show up?" Neji asked himself. Who was he kidding, Naruto would have waited all day, way passed closing time.

He was such a jerk to do this to them. To him. It wasn't them that didn't understand, it was him. He was so caught up in his life he forgot about theirs. He forgot about their promise to eachother. To everything they stood for.

'Message Received.' his blackberry said. Reaching out slowly he pressed a button and read the e-mail.

_Meet in our place. Be there in twenty minutes._

_Sasuke~_

Sasuke was e-mailing him? Maybe this was his chance to apologies and make up for past deeds. Grabbing the picture, he carefully stuck it in his wallet and left his art room, leaving it for the first time with no paint on him.

*'-'*!_!*'-'*

Gaara sat at his computer reading the same sentence over and over again. He was supposed to be doing something for the student council. All the information he needed on the screen before him, but for the life of him he couldn't read it. Every time he tried, he ended up spacing out.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the black wallet Haku had given back to him before he left. Reaching out he grabbed it and flipped it open. In the back of the wallet he found what he was looking for.

It was a little faded from being in his wallet for so long, almost forgotten. There he was, smiling with his best friends as they huddled on Sasuke's dark bed. Each not wanting to be that close but all refusing to make Gaara snap at them.

"What happened?" he asked himself. It was a little blurry on how he ended up forgetting them. One week he was there watching Kiba, then Neji, and finally Shino leave. The next he was gone. Not even bothering to go back. Not even bothering to care.

_"Are you ever going to be ours again?"_

The blonde's voice echoed in his head. When did he stop being theirs? He had new friends now, Haku, Tenten, and a few others. All of them on the student council, but he wanted his old ones back. He wanted the laughter at random things, the jokes at everyones expense. He wanted it all back. He wanted the annoyance of Kiba's loud voice. He wanted the silent answers and the 'hn' from Sasuke. He wanted Neji to show them why he painted that line in that spot or why he drew that round instead of squared. He wanted Shino's geekines back. He wanted Naruto's friendship back. He wanted his old life. Right now he hated his future.

Just that thought decided his next step. Exiting the page he was on, Gaara quickly went to his e-mail, he highly doubted everyone had the same number. Maybe if he sent them a few messages to meet up, everyone would. Typing in his passward, he blinked at the new message he had.

_Meet in our place. Be there in twenty minutes._

_Sasuke~_

Looking at the time he saw that it was sent five minutes ago. He had enough time to get there. Shutting everything down he made sure he had his picture and left.

*'-'*!_!*'-'*

Shino sat, outside away from his family, as they all played a board game with the neighbors. His laptop beside him waiting for b on his blog on the website for the school science club. This was his life now. Hanging out with, his parents, Konohamaru, Konohamaur's parents, and another neighbor from acrossed the street, writing down observation of today like every other day. This was his dream, he thought sarcastically, to be the future of science of the next generation, to lead the world and become one of the first to create a cure for everything using his beloved creatures. Bugs. Once he was in college he was going to be someone everyone dreamed of becoming.

Now that dream wasn't looking so great. In fact, it was looking more grey then anything else. It was looking boring. What good was having a dream if you didn't have anyone to share it with? What good was being someone if you had no friends. Sure he had friends beyond Konohamaru, but they weren't the friends he wanted. He wanted friends that saw him beyond the geek façade and see him, the real him no one saw. He wanted friends that teased him and didn't worship every word he spoke.

He loved science. He let it rule his life for the last eighteen years and he wanted something more. He wanted to go back in time and bring his friends here to celebrate with him. His dream was pointless without them. It was something when they were here. Theywere the ones that made him pursue his dreams anyway. If not for them, he would have fallen and given up on what he wanted.

He wanted them beside him. He wanted guys night. He wanted...his brothers. They were always meant to be eachother's backbones. They were always meant to be there for one another. That's how it used to be. That's how it should be.

"_What good is it being someone if you have no one." Naruto asked him._

_"What good is being no one when you could be someone." Shino shot back bending over his work table as he tried to get things exactly right. He couldn't make a mistake. The assignment would define his future._

_"So will you forget us too?" Naruto asked placing his hand above the paper Shino was writing on. "Are we going to lose another one?" _

_"Naruto you're not losing me-" Shino started only to be cut off._

_"We already did, Shino." Naruto said sadly walking to the door. "It's only a matter of time before you see it yourself." the door closeing silently behind him. After a few minutes Shino got back to work, forgetting Naruto had ever been there_.

"You were right, Naruto, you did lose me and it was all my fault." Shino said into the night. The laptop blinked once indicating a new message, curious as to who would be sending him something at this time he opened it.

_Meet in our place. Be there in twenty minutes._

_Sasuke~_

Not thinking twice about it. He went inside to drop off his laptop in his room and grab his jacket, wallet, and keys. Looking in the wallet he saw the picture with all the smiling faces. "Time to be friends again." he said. Closing his wallet he told his parents he was going to meet some friends and left, not even waiting for a reply.

*'-'*!_!*'-'*

Naruto sat in his room watching Kabuto and Kimimaro goof off as they got high and tried to play videogames. He smirked as he strummed the strings of his black guitar. Music blared loudly in the room and the banging from moments ago faded away as his brother gave up trying to get in. After years of being a jackass, he wanted to be a family, go figure.

Years of being in and out of jail and neglecting him, he wanted to be the big brother. Trying to protect him. Ever since their father entered the hospital, after the accident that killed their mother and left their dad in a coma for the last two years, he wanted to be there. Naruto wondered what changed his mind and decided he didn't care seconds later.

So Kyuubi wanted him to get away from his friends saying they were a bad influence, taking him out partying, getting high, drunk, and into fights. Who gave a fuck? He didn't.

Naruto was only following his big brother's lead. Doing all the things Kyuubi did but with more fun. Kyuubi went so far as to let go of his past life and friends, keeping only the law abiding ones, as he tried to get Naruto to do the same. Kyuubi wanted him to go to college. Naruto wanted Kyuubi to go away. He was his own person. He planned to stay that way

"Yo, Fox, your screen is blinking at me." Kabuto laughed as Kimimaro tried to focus on the screen.

Naruto got up and put his guitar down. Walking to his computer he hit one button and saw the one thing he wanted to see so long ago.

_Meet in our place. Be there in twenty minutes._

_Sasuke~_

So he wanted to be friends again. After all these years they wanted to go on as if nothing happened. Why should he go and meet them? Naruto thought with a frown. When he needed them they ignored him. When he needed anybody they forgot about him. Like his mother, brother, and father they left him. He was the last one to leave their place. He, like an idiot, went every day, to wait for them to come and knowing they wouldn't. He hurt and cried inside as they left him there all alone. He felt the pain even now, going once a week or so, when he was faced with an empty room, void of everything that once made it a second home.

His brother was once again in jail and his parents were on a trip that they never came back from. Sure his father was still alive but since he wasn't here, Naruto considered him gone.

He never even visited him anymore. Kyuubi tried to get him to go every day but Naruto never went. He couldn't stand to see him there.

Not after the first time when he tried one more time in vane to get his friends to help him cope. When he tried to get his drugged up brother to take him. That's when he realized something.

In the end he was alone. It didn't matter what happened to him, not to anyone.

To go or not to go? He thought running a hand through his messy blonde locks. Go to the people that left you or stay with the people that looked up to you? Looking at said people he frowned. His friends. This was what he had left. The only people that wanted him for without him they were nothing. Naruto lead their group. He didn't plan to lose his leadership but he was curious and yes he wanted, deep down inside, to go see them. To pretend for just a second before his life came crashing into him full force.

Over the years no matter how hard he tried he couldn't forget them. Hell, the picture was in mint condition in his wallet. He pulled it out every few days to reminisce on the good old days. "Fuck." he said and grabbed his glasses. Checking his pockets he made sure he had his smokes, keys, and blade on him. "Guys I'm out. Stay here if you want, but if I find another thing fucked up you're dead." he said to his stoned friends.

"Want us to go with?" Kabuto asked with red eyes. Even high the guy new what was going on when his boss was involved. Rule one of the gang was: Protect the boss. He was practically programmed to watch Naruto's back. He was second in command.

Standing up he tried to concentrate and find his jacket. Kimimaro following his lead.

"No." Naruto said stopping them, "I'm good. Be back in a few hours. Ring me when you get word." he said stepping out of the room and closing the door before they could say anything. Rule two: follow the bosses orders. He knew they wouldn't be coming.

Walking down stairs he bumped into his brother who was going up.

"Naruto where are you going?" Kyuubi asked as Naruto walked by him.

"No where." Naruto replied opening the door, Kyuubi's hand stopping it from opening more then an inch.

"Damnit Naruto, talk to me. I'm your brother, for fuck sakes, let me protect you. Please." He asked begging. He wanted to pull Naruto in his arms like he should have done so long ago. He didn't want to see his little brother living his past life. Naruto was going places and then he stopped, almost as if he gave up trying. Kyuubi blamed himself. How could he not? He fucked up his life and now Naruto was doing everything Kyuubi once did. Naruto had more tattoos then Kyuubi. He had piercings, where as Kyuubi removed his. He dressed like a thug and Kyuubi was at a loss for what to do.

"Move." Naruto said not turning around.

"Why are you doing this? Is it to get back at me?" Kyuubi asked not listening to him. He knew if he touched his brother another brawl would break out like last time. Like every other time he tried to help him.

Why did it take his friend Itachi to tell him his brother was following in his footsteps? Why didn't he see this himself. He should have saw his brother, should have saved him. Instead he was too late to do anything.

"Not everything's about you big brother." Naruto said mocking him with the nickname he used to call him as a child.

"Naruto please…" Kyuubi begged.

"Fuck off. Why can't you be like you used to be?" Naruto said quietly.

"I'm trying. I want to be your big brother." Kyuubi said misunderstanding what Naruto was saying.

"No not that brother. I meant the brother who forgot I even existed. Who let me live my life and fucked off." Naruto said glaring. "Move your hand."

Kyuubi felt tears in his eyes. Blinking them away he turned his head. "I'm sorry." he whispered moving his hand and stepping back.

"I'm not. I am me because of you." Naruto said walking out.

Kyuubi heard his bike start and take off. "I don't want this you. I want the other one back. The one I never even had a chance to remember." the music turned up louder as Naruto's lackey's voices filled the house. Glaring at the ceiling he went back to his bedroom in the basement. He knew if he got rid of them Naruto would only bring them back or take off like he'd done before. He wasn't losing his brother again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naruto sped down the road not even bothering to stop at red lights or stop signs. The honking, from passing cars and screeching breaks, brought a smirk to his lips. Stupid people, to think they thought if he'd care if they lived or died.

Leaning forward he sped up, moving in and out of lanes as he went.

As the cities lights faded into small street lights then into nothing but trees, Naruto slowed down. A while later he turned on a dirt path surrounded by weeds and dead trees. The perfect place for a hide away.

Ten minutes later after following twisting trails he was there. Turning off his bike he looked around. In the small clearing he saw five other vehicles. Ignoring them, he got off his bike and turned his gaze to the small bridge.

He remembered when they found it so long ago by accident when they were twelve. Riding their bikes for a place to go. Over the next two years they made it in to their place. Then it was just his.

How stupid was he? Naruto shook his head, to keep coming back even after all these years. Secretly hoping the others would come one day and things would go back to the before everything went bad.

Now, years later, when he was almost but not quite ready to give it up they all came back. Taking his glasses off he walked down the worn path that lead to the entrance.

As he got closer he heard their voices and small noises as they moved around. Stopping he closed his eyes and let his mind fall into the last time he was late.

_He was late. There was no doubt about it. Naruto hated his brother right then and there. If it wasn't for his brother trying to kill himself over a stupid girl, Naruto would have been here twenty minutes ago. _

_Naruto couldn't leave until he was sure Kyuubi was okay. For the last three hours he'd been trying to get Kyuubi sober and bandaging his arms. Naruto wasn't a doctor but even he knew those cuts weren't deep enough to kill him. After putting Kyuubi to bed he called his cousin Deidara and explained all that happened. Ten minutes later, Deidara arrived with his best friend Sasori and Sasori's brother Pain. After telling Naruto they'd take care of everything they told him to go. Naruto knew they wanted him gone and though he didn't want to he did as he was told. Telling them to get him if anything happened. Deidara, knowing where Naruto was going, just nodded._

_After another order to leave Naruto was now here._

_Cooling his features into the idiotic grin his friends believed was real he walked to the opening. None of them knew what Kyuubi was becoming and he wanted to keep it that way. He didn't want to break the illusion they had of his brother._

_"Sorry I'm late. I got a flat." Naruto said walking up to his friends._

_"Sure… admit it you fell asleep." Kiba grinned tossing a ball at him. "Who were you dreaming about?"_

_"That's not it at all." Naruto protested feeling the fear and pain moments ago disappear._

_"Whatever. Lets go swimming. We haven't been in a while." Shino said standing._

_"We don't have trunks." Neji said rolling his eyes._

_"We don't need them. We have shorts don't we?" Gaara said. _

Kiba's loud laughter broke Naruto out of his thoughts. Shaking his head, he took a breath and made his way inside.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the gang is all here." he smirked as they avoided his eyes and flinched. Putting his hands in his pocket he leaned backward on the balls of his feet. "Shall we reminisce for old time sake? Catch up on our lives? Catch up on your lives? Go on as if nothing changed?" pulling out a packet of cigarettes from his pocket he lit one up and inhaled deeply before slowly letting the smoke go, "Or, and I like this one, lets forget we all exist in our new lives." he glared at them through the smoke.

"Smoking will kill you." Neji said softly, waving the air away from him as he ignored Naruto's question. So he wanted to go that route? Naruto thought, fine with him.

"So will life, doesn't mean I'm going to stop living. Besides with all the shit people keep coming out with, you can't blink your damn eyes without it somehow being another death trap." Naruto shot back as he blew smoke directly in Neji's path.

"But you'll die sooner with that." Shino said quietly looking at the floor.

"You die when you die. Now are we just going to talk about death?" Naruto asked flicking the bud away from him.

Sasuke looked down as it landed by his feet and crushed it into the ground. "No."

"Okay then what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked crossing his arms. He wanted so badly to tell them his life story. These were his best friends and they didn't even know half of it. He wanted to blubber like a child because they were all back. He wanted them to tell him everything would be okay. He wanted to them to make him laugh like he hadn't done in a long time. He wanted….

What the hell! He shouted in his head, shut up already. They aren't the guys you knew anymore. They didn't even know you. That's because you didn't tell them.

Naruto rubbed a hand over his face. Now he was officially crazy. Fighting with himself, yep, if that didn't sound crazy, he didn't know what did.

"Us." Gaara said meeting his gaze.

"There is no us anymore. Maybe at one time but us slowly fell apart."

"Then the new us." Gaara said getting the annoyed look he used to get when the others argued with his logic. Good ol' memories, Naruto thought bitterly.

"Not going to happen."

"Then why are you here?"

Naruto lost all emotions from his face. He felt himself shutting down. He knew he looked like a cold blooded killer people thought he was. It hurt, that they thought this to. Their faces seemed to lose all color and each froze like a deer in the headlights. You brought this on yourself, Naruto told himself, make them hate you.

"You're right." he said softly. Putting his glasses back on he turned from them and started to walk out.

"Wait!" Sasuke said running after him and just as he grabbed Naruto's arm he was thrown into a wall. One hand pressed into his chest and the other holding a small blade inches from his face.

In all honesty Naruto was shocked. He couldn't believe he pulled a knife on one of his friends. Someone he grew up with. Though it didn't show on the outside, on the inside he was shaking. How far did their lives drift apart? How far did he go from them?

"Naruto." Kiba said from behind him. Naruto turned his eyes to lock on to the others. He couldn't meet Sasuke's scared face anymore. He wanted to forget that look. Wanted to erase it.

Looking at their fear was no better.

Pulling away from Sasuke he put his knife away and took a few steps back.

"Don't bother. I'm done with you all." Naruto said turning away from them. He didn't wait to for a response as he took off. When he was straddling his bike his phone went off, "Go." he said coldly.

"Fox. They're moving in." Kabuto said all signs of being high forgotten.

"I'm on my way. Send half, leave half." Naruto said hanging up.

Taking one last look at the bridge, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Looking at the picture, he caressed it one more time before throwing it on the floor. This was the last time he'd come back. The last time he'd look for them. This was a life that no longer existed. This life was too innocent for his new life. He was better off without them. Revving his bike he zoomed out, not feeling the tears falling from his eyes.

"Did you see that?" Shino asked as he stood rooted to the floor. His eyes watching Sasuke slide down the wall as if his legs no longer could hold him.

"Do you think he would have…" Sasuke asked trailing off. His hand rubbing his chest.

"I don't know." Gaara said walking over to him. Reaching out a hand, he helped Sasuke stand, keeping a hold of him until Sasuke nodded. "Lets go. I don't want to be here anymore."

"This is our place." Kiba said looking around, "We made this…we can't just abandon it again."

"We won't. It's not ours unless all of us are here." Gaara said leading them out.

"Then that means we have a blonde to find and drag back." Shino added from behind them.

"He's going to fight us. He hates us." Neji said crossing his hands across his waist. "I would to."

"Then we just have to make him remember why he shouldn't hate us." Kiba said trying to sound like he believed it.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked pulling away from the group. Bending down he picked up a piece of paper with their names and numbers on it, the setting sun making every letter and number pop.

Gaara reached out and flipped the picture over. There shining up at them was the innocence of their young selves. "He kept it." he said shock.

"What do the numbers mean?" Kiba asked taking the picture.

"Let me see." Neji said. "This looks like the days we all stopped being friends. It goes in order from the first one to leave to the last one."

"Naruto doesn't have a date." Shino said taking it.

"Does it mean he still considers us friends?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"I'd say yes." Gaara grinned. "Now lets make him remember it. I'm sure we all remember where he lives."

They all nodded and headed to their own cars. At Kiba's shout they turned to him. Everyone in the process of getting in their cars.

"I've missed you guys." Kiba said seriously. "I've missed you guys a lot." when no one said anything he got in his truck and took off, the others following behind him. They didn't have to say anything. They all felt the same way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Gaara pulled his car in front of Naruto's home. Four cars pulled in beside him, taking up what was left of the driveway. So this was Naruto's house. It changed since the last time he saw it. Instead of the perfect picture Naruto's mother had always kept, it was a mess. There was some work going on but nothing was done. Almost as if someone had started projects everywhere and never finished. Weeds covered the once green yard and the white paint was pealing off. The porch was completely gone and it looked like someone was starting from scratch to rebuild it.

Taking a breath he opened his car and went to stand by his former friends. Though it was years since they last spoke or talk, this felt natural. This is what he'd been missing. Sure Haku and the others were amazing friends, but they weren't these ones. There was no difference between them.

"It's a dump." Kiba said scratching the back of his head with his hand. "Mrs. N. must be away or something."

"Let's go." Sasuke said taking the lead. Gaara didn't see the bike Naruto had parked anywhere near here. But there was a black truck and a red bike. One of them could be his.

"This feels odd but not." Neji said smiling softly. "I bet Mrs. Namikaze is going to be surprised."

"Or mother us for being gone so long." Shino smirked.

"I hope she still bakes those cookies I like." Kiba said now rubbing his stomach.

"Then keep hoping because she doesn't make anything anymore." a voice said coming out of the open garage with a wheelbarrow filled to the brink with stuff.

"Kyuubi!" Kiba grinned running over to grab the wheelbarrow, and placing it down to give the red head a childish hug. "Long time no see big bro."

Kyuubi grinned as he hugged Kiba back. One by one he hugged the others his grin spreading even wider as he saw them all.

"Boy, you guys sure did grow. You're all taller then me now."

"Told you we'd be bigger then you." Neji laughed. "How've you been?"

Kyuubi's smile dimmed a little as he reached for a piece of wood and placed it on the skeleton of the porch.

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked.

"I've been worse, you know?" Kyuubi stood not even bothering to reach for the hammer. "Come in guys." he said waving them inside. Stepping around the skeleton he pulled himself into doorway. Then he helped the others in. "You guys hungry? We have frozen pizza or I could make something."

"Kyuubi." Gaara said stopping him from looking through the fridge.

"Is everything okay?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Kyuubi sighed softly, pulling a chair from the table, "Sit down guys." when they all pulled a chair out Kyuubi took a breath. "My parents…. My mom is… Dad is…"

"What are you trying to say? Where are you're parents?" Neji asked looking around as if they'd pop up out of no where.

"My mom died in an accident a few years ago and my dad… he's in a coma that the doctors aren't sure he's going to wake up from." Kyuubi said trying to blink away the tears. It had been a few years, but it still hurt knowing he'd never see his mom again and that his dad was but a shell in the hospital.

"What?" Gaara blinked in shock. How could that be? Mrs. N was like his own mother. She always placed rules for him and invented some when he found a loophole for the first. Mr. N. was practically his father. Their father. Everywhere he took Naruto he took them. He was the balance of everyone. Able to direct and command any one of them in any mood they were in.

"Why didn't Naruto say anything?" Kiba asked quietly trying not to scream in pain. His mind completely numb to what he was hearing. He wanted to ask if it was a joke, but Kyuubi wouldn't joke about that.

"It was his freshmen year that it happened. I don't know why he didn't tell you guys. Hell I barely remember that year. I was in and out of jail. From the looks of your faces I'm sure you didn't know that either." when they shook their heads he smiled sadly, "Yeah, I was into drugs big time. Naruto hid that from our parents. I'm sure they knew sort of, but Naruto kept my behavior from everyone. I went to jail when my old crew made a heist. I was to high to know what I was doing and it all came out then. I was caught and sent in for six months. My mom died my forth month in there. When I got out Naruto stopped talking to me. He stopped being the little brother I remembered before I got hooked."

"Does Naruto use?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Not as far as I know. I hope not. What he is doing is running my old crew like a pro. Itachi was the one to point that out to me. He visited me a few days before I got out and told me everything that was happening with Naruto. I swear then I'd change for him. That I'd be the brother I was supposed to be. So far he's done nothing but turn away from me. He hates me now."

"What crew is his?" Neji asked looking at the table. How could he not know Kyuubi was not the person he remembered? If he was like he said he was for a while, why didn't Naruto ever tell them? "Did we ever even know you?"

"Know me? I guess sort of. In the beginning I was your big brother but when I was a senior things started going down hill. I don't even remember my senior year. Before that, I was drinking a lot, always away from you guys. Naruto caught me a few times and sobered me up. Hell, he saved me from myself when I tried to kill myself when the girl I liked broke up with me."

"What about the crew?" Neji asked again.

"The crew doesn't really have a name, but any bike you see with an orange strip down the middle is theirs, same with the cars."

"How can we save him?" Gaara asked. All this new information was more then he could take. Sure Naruto looked dangerous but he didn't think he really was. Maybe it was because they were friends that he thought that. But if what he did to Sasuke was any indication of what he was becoming or was already, it was going to take more then he thought to get their blonde back.

"Save him?" Kyuubi laughed in sadness. "Saving him… I've tried and still am trying to get Naruto back. Last time I tried, he gave me this." Kyuubi said standing up and lifting his shirt. Below his heart was a three long scars one right over the other. "The blade he has…. Cut me good when I tried to stop him from going with the crew the first time. After that is was mostly bloody noses and broken bones."

"He attacked you?" Shino gaped in shock.

"Yeah, I'm trying to find the least painful way for me to talk to him. I've pulled back some, hoping to come up with a new plan that won't end with me in the ground.

"So you're giving up on him!" Sasuke demanded standing up and knocking his chair over in the process.

"Sit down little bro." Kyuubi said rolling his eyes. "I'm not giving up. I'm trying harder. If I die in the process, who's left to help him?"

"You wont die, Naruto couldn't…." Shino started but couldn't finish.

"He can and will. I doubt he'd care now. I'm going to help him. I'll save him and when my old man comes out of it, he doesn't have to know any of this because Naruto will be the Naruto he remembers."

"I was an idiot for leaving when he need me most. When I was too full of my life to realize he needed me. He tried to come to us, but we pushed him away. I'm not an idiot anymore. What can we do to help?" Gaara asked.

"First we need back up, or my back up." Kyuubi said after a while an old grin gracing his face at the thought of getting everyone together again.

"Who is back up?" Kiba asked confused.

"Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, and Pain. They helped me and now they are going to help me help Naruto. Sasuke call your brother. I'll call the Dei and he'll get the other two."

Forty minutes later the new arrivals arrived. Each of them ready to save the blonde they all cared for. Each of them wanting to put back the pieces of the Namikaze family.

"So what's the plan?" Itachi asked standing behind his brother.

"We fix up this place and go through Naruto's room." Kyuubi said smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story**.

"How exactly is that going to help us save Naruto?" Sasori asked confused.

"Easy. If we fix this place up, Naruto will see it. Remember, he and I used to always help our dad fix up around the place. We used to love it and Naruto loved helping my mom fix up the yard. If we start fixing this place up again, then Naruto will see it and realize everything he's been missing. That's why I have so many projects going. It's hard on my own so I need you guys to help me." Kyuubi said with such convection that no one wanted to point out the flaws in his plan.

"And going through his room?" Gaara questioned.

"If we go through his room we might find out more about what he's doing. The door is usually locked so when he's gone we have to break in."

"We already know what he's doing, Kyuubi," Deidara sighed, "He's hanging out with your old crowd."

"No, I mean I know that, but something's up." Kyuubi said standing up and pacing around all of them. "Lately he's been getting calls at all hours of the night and sometimes, when I wake up in the morning I find his clothes bloody and torn. Other times I find bruises and one time he came back with glazed eyes. He was by himself and he didn't even fight me when I helped him clean up. He did, however, argue with me when I told him I was going to take him to the hospital, almost knocked me down the stairs."

"What!" they all said shocked.

Kyuubi nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "He was that bad. That's not the all, I've saw guns and weapons in his room one day when I was walking by. When I confronted him, he pushed me out of his room and slammed the door. I threatened to call the cops and he came out and held a gun to my head, telling me to back the fuck off."

"Kyuubi, why didn't you tell me?" Deidara asked walking over to the shaky red head. If he were to dye his hair blond he would be a older replica of Naruto. When they were younger, Naruto always wanted to go red and be Kyuubi's clone. Kyuubi was his idol.

"I don't know, I was scared. My own fucking brother scared me. I ran to my room and didn't come out. Naruto left a few minutes after that and was gone for days. He's been skipping school. He's gone more days then he's there and when he is there, he only goes to mechanics. I heard two of his Lackeys, that always come here, laughing about how Naruto threatened there teacher and made him almost piss his pants. That the teacher was too afraid to go to the police because he was afraid Naruto was going to kill him."

"What the hell." Pain said trying to process this. Kyuubi was bad when he ran with that crowd. He skipped, used and abused anything he could get his hands on, but he never did any of this. He never threatened anybody or came home bloody. He never held anything bigger then a small blade.

"I know. Naruto looks like a thug. Piercings and tattoos lining his body. He carries a hand gun on him and a blade at all times. I'm sure he pays some cops off to look the other way. Naruto's on a bad track and that's why I need to fix this now. Before something worse happens and Naruto is too far gone to help. Will you help me?" Kyuubi asked, turning to face all of them.

"Yes, of course." Deidara said and everyone nodded.

"Guys, I know Naruto was your best friend once upon a time but things change. We need to change them back to before. He's going to be harder to crack. He's going to frighten you witless even if you think now that he won't. It's going to be harder for you guys, because you six were so close."

"We want to help Naruto." Gaara said thinking of when he last saw Naruto hours ago. It wasn't the Naruto he remembered. Not by a long shot, and if he could help it, the new Naruto was going down and his best friend was coming back.

"He's our brother in all but blood." Neji stated.

"We got your back big bro." Kiba added.

"And we got his." Shino smirked.

"So when do we start?" Sasuke asked.

"Tomorrow, when we have more light." Kyuubi grinned, "Thank you guys. Thank you so much." he said hugging all of them.

"He's our unoffical brother, we will fix the wrongs and make them right, or however that saying goes." Kiba grinned.

"Okay, can you guys come at seven in the morning. I want to get started on this as soon as the sun rises."

"Sure. Sasuke lets go home. We have to sleep today if we're going to wake up that early." Itachi said.

Soon the others followed their lead and then it was just Kyuubi and an empty house. Sighing he cleaned up the room and went up stairs. Pausing at his brother's room, he placed a hand on the door and whispered, "Come back to me little brother." turning away he went to his room and shut the door. Tomorrow things were going to get better. And then Naruto would come back.

It was three in the morning when the phone woke up Kyuubi. Wiping his tired eyes he ran downstairs afraid it might be bad news on his father. "Hello?"

"Is this the Namikaze residence?" the person asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Doctor Tsunade from Kohan Citizen Hospital."

"What happened is it my father? Is he okay?" Kyuubi asked fearing for his father's life.

"Yes, your father is still in the same condition. I am calling because you're younger brother has been in an accident. He's in ICU at the moment."

"No." Kyuubi whispered falling to his knees. "Not Naruto." not hearing what the Doctor was saying he cried.

"Mr. Namikaze?"

"Yes?" he asked brokenly.

"We will do what we can to keep him alive." She said. Kyuubi wiped away his tears and hung up. Running up stairs to get a shirt and his shoes, he practically flew to his car. On the way he called Deidara and Itachi knowing they would spread the word. "Naruto please don't die." He begged and prayed the whole way there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Naruto sped down the road. His anger increasing the closer he got to his destination. Did that asshole think to move in on him and not expect a fight? His hands tightened on the bike. He would show him he wasn't one to mess with. Already, he was forgetting about what happened moments ago. His mind focusing on his knew target, his rage growing toward one person.

As he got closer, he spotted a part of his crew. So Kabuto listened. Not surprising at all. Stopping beside them, he got off his bike and looked around. There was Kabuto and Kimimaro leaning against their own bikes. Zabuza was smoking beside his car and Kin, Tayuya, and Karin stood in front of it.

"So Fox," Zabuza asked offering him a smoke, "What are we going to do about that jackass?"

Naruto grinned as he took the offering, waiting for Zabuza to light it he said, "Show him who the hell he's messing with."

"He's down town Fox." Kabuto said already getting on to his bike. "I left Juugo and the rest behind. If we need them, they'll be there in five."

"Good enough. Come on kiddies lets go have some fun." Naruto said flicking the bud away.

As he got back on his bike he nodded to all of them and took off. Ten minutes later he pulled over in front of the rival group that was trying to throw his crew to the back. As if that would ever fucking happen. Naruto owned these streets. This was his place to roam. He pretty much marked it with his damn blood and tears.

"Naruto." a boy around his age grinned. "Glad to see you can made it."

"Sora, what the fuck are you doing here." Naruto said glaring at the kid. "Didn't your mother teach you to never go where you're not welcomed?"

"Fuck you." Sora glared. "Naruto, it's time to settle this. I want this and you will give it to me." he said gesturing to Naruto's territory. "It's time I expand my home."

"Then expand it the other way bastard." Naruto growled.

"Naru baby, how have you been?" A girl asked coming out from behind Sora, "I've missed you." She said seductively walking over to him.

"Fuuka, why not go back to wherever the hell you came from. Naruto doesn't want you, you fucking slut." Karin said stepping in front of Naruto. Her hands on her hips as she looked down her nose at the other girl.

"Watch it bitch. Naru and I have history."

"The only history you have is a one night of unsatisfying sex. Didn't you know Naruto came to me almost as soon as he was done with you?" Tayuya asked innocently.

Fuuka screeched in anger and jumped at Tayuya. And just like that the fight was on.

Zabuza flew at Fudo, with Kimimaro right behind him. Kin jumped Fuuka from behind dragging her off Tayuya as she punched her over and over again. Karin ran toward Fuen. Their blows seeming to counter each other.

"Sora, we don't have to play this way, but if you insist I won't say no." Naruto said as he threw a punch at Sora.

"Naruto, don't be childish. I plan to win." Sora said dodging the punch and countering back with a kick. Naruto blocked it and rammed his knees into Sora's leg. As Sora screamed in anger, Naruto swung his body around with another kick toward him.

"We end this once and for all. You should have brought the rest of your crew." Naruto said grabbing him by the neck and punching him. Sora fell painfully to the ground and started to laugh.

"Who said I didn't?"

"Naruto!" Kabuto yelled seconds later, running toward him. Naruto turned at the sound of Kabuto's voice, his mind trying to process what had freaked out Kabuto.

"Don't look away from me!" Sora yelled as he got up. Adrenalin making him see past the pain rocking his body. "Fight me!" He screamed and swung out catching Naruto by surprise. He punched Naruto four times knocking him to the ground.

Naruto shook his head as he blocked the coming attacks and tried to focus. His vision became blurry. Fuck, he was screwed. Moving on instinct he jumped and rolled away from the oncoming blows. "Fox you good?" Kabuto asked stepping between Naruto and Sora. Using his body as a shield, he attacked. His punches made satisfying contact with Sora's skin. "Move off bastard. You're not welcomed here." he grunted as he kneed Sora in the stomach.

"Either are you." Sora said wiping blood away and spitting on the ground. "NOW!" he screamed. Guns went off shooting the floor around them. Sora and his crew moved for cover. Fuen being the only one left behind. Karin held her down as the woman screamed in fear and then pain as bullets hit both girls. "Die bitch." Karin said as she slumped over the other's form.

Zabuza dodged to the left getting a bullet in the leg and right arm. Kin pushed Fuuka away from her and ran toward Zabuza. Grabbing him around the waist she ran toward the cover of his car. Tayuya tried to run but before she could move she was hit twice in the chest and three times in the stomach. Looking toward a shock Kimimaro she opened her mouth and fell.

Kimimaro screamed in anger as he pulled out his own gun and began shooting wildly around. Some screams of pain were heard as he made contact with a few. "Kimimaro!" Kabuto screamed from his hiding place with a bleeding Naruto. He watched in anguish as his white haired friend got hit multiple times. Kimimaro's screams cutting off when a bullet ran across his throat.

"Kabuto," Naruto choked out holding one hand over the wound on his side, "Did you know?"

"Yes, I saw them. I tried to warn you. Naruto I'm so sorry." Kabuto said holding back tears.

"Okay." Naruto said and passed out. His body losing more blood then Kabuto thought. Catching him as he slumped over he tossed him over his shoulder and made his way to Zabuza's car. Kin behind the wheel. Seeing them she sped the car to them, tossing a door open. Kabuto jumped in and with a yell toward the girl they were off. He saw their crew come. Before Juugo could turn, Kabuto pointed to the back. Getting the message, Juugo yelled something out and took off to where they left moments ago. The rest trailing at fast speeds behind him.

"Zabuza how you holding?" Kabuto asked putting pressure on Naruto's wound. There was too much blood. This wasn't good. If they took too long to get him more blood or take the bullet out he would die.

"Good. Could be better." he rasped out and grimaced. "Fuck Kin be careful with my car!"

"I would worry about the arm and leg if I was you." Kin snapped back, wiping away her tears.

"It'll heal, this is my baby." He said biting his lip.

"Shut the fuck up. I don't care!" She screamed at him. "I lost my best friends!"

"I lost them too, fuck, don't you think I care? I don't know what the fuck to do! So leave me the fuck alone!" Zabuza screamed. If he died now he would never see his brother graduate. To see him become something. He was a smart kid to have such a stupid brother, a damn stupid brother who looked for trouble. When Kabuto called though, he couldn't say no, these were his brothers and sisters too. His family that was kept secret from his little brother. He didn't need to know that when Zabuza said he got called in for a late shift, that he was really going to fight an invader or meet his crew for something illegal.

"Enough. Get to Snake." Kabuto said referring to the unofficial doctor. Orochimaru kept them out of the hospital with all the shit they did, they needed someone that wouldn't ask questions or report to the police. Of course, it helped that Orochimaru was also their boss. Kin nodded and pressed on the gas. Kabuto looked down at the pale face of his closest friend. He wasn't looking any better. His breathing was starting to hitch. "Hold up Fox, we'll get you safe soon."

"Kin slow down!" Zabuza yelled holding on to his door, his injured leg pressing into the dash board. "KIN!" he yelled again. Kabuto looked up in time to see the car spin out of control when Kin took a sharp turn. Grabbing onto Naruto he held him tightly as the car flipped over. Kin's screams ringing in his ears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Gaara sat in the waiting room with everyone. No one talking or moving. Each fearing the worst that could happen. Naruto was in an accident with three other people. He was also shot in the side. Those two things kept repeating in his head. What was he doing? Where was he?

"Please you have to let me see him!" someone cried desparately.

At the sound, everyone looked up toward the doorway. Gaara blinked once then again wondering if he was seeing things. When the boy still stood there crying and begging the doctor, he knew this was no dream. "Haku?" Gaara called standing up and walking toward the boy turning toward him.

"Gaara, they won't tell me anything! They won't let me see him!" Haku cried clutching on to Gaara.

"See who?" Gaara asked patting Haku's back. Behind him he heard a few of the others stand and walk toward them. "Haku?" Gaara said when the boy just cried.

"Zabuza, my brother. He's in here and they won't tell me anything." Haku cried harder. "Why is my brother in here? He was supposed to be at the shop!"

"Gaara go sit down with him, I'll go find out about his brother." Kyuubi said walking off with Itachi.

"Come on Haku, they'll find out what's going on." Gaara said walking the boy to a seat. Kiba brought over a cup of water and Gaara grabbed it and put it down beside him. Holding Haku he sat silently. Why did anything have to happen to this boy? He was too sweet for the bad things to happen.

"Don't cry Haku, your brother will be okay." Shino said sitting on the other side of Haku.

Sasuke just looked at Shino but said nothing. Shino shouldn't be promising things he knew nothing about. The others each took their seats again and waited for Kyuubi and Itachi.

"Gaara I can't lose my brother, he's all I have." Haku said crying into his shoulder. His tears causing Gaara to blink his own away. He wanted to cry for Haku and his brother, Zabuza. He wanted to cry for his friends he lost so long ago and was trying to get back but most of all he wanted to cry for Naruto. Naruto had a very low chance of surviving. He was fighting, even now, just to stay alive.

He looked up as the two came back. Their faces going from shock to pain to anger. What was going on? Haku must have felt him stiffen because he pulled away. Sitting up he looked up and watched Kyuubi with hopeful eyes.

"Haku," Kyuubi said standing in front of the boy. "Your brother is in surgery right now. He lost too much blood. He smashed his right leg in a bad way. He smashed and broke a lot of other things too."

"What?" Haku said with glazed eyes.

"Haku…." taking a breath Kyuubi closed his eyes and then opened them again, "Your brother was in the same car as mine."

Everyone looked shocked at this. Haku's brother was part of Naruto's crew? How was that possible?

"I don't understand. He was working…" Haku said brokenly.

"Haku." Itachi said kneeling in front of the boy, "Did Zabuza own any car at all? A bike? Anything?"

"Car. He owned a car."

"What did it look like?"

"Black with an orange stripe." Haku said blinking away more tears, "What does it matter?"

"We think he was in a gang." Itachi said.

"No! You're wrong! Zabuza was not a bad person! He takes care of me, he wouldn't-"

"He would and did. Zabuza was in my brother's crew. We don't know what happened before the accident. The police are still working on that. We do know that Zabuza, my brother Naruto, a girl, and my brother's friend, Kabuto were all in this accident. They were driving too fast. The girl died right away. Kabuto died on the way here. The other two are fighting to stay alive."

"Zabuza…" Haku said trying to catch his breath. "My brother…no, no, no, no."

"Haku, calm down." Gaara said shaking his shoulders gently but firmly. "Breathe, you're not going to help him if you panic. Don't you think I want to scream for my friend? I can't, not now. Later when he's okay, I'll yell at him until I lose my voice. Right now we have to be strong for both of them."

"My brother...My brother...no, not Zabuza-"

"Haku, please, please don't do this to yourself." Kyuubi whispered, making Haku meet his gaze. "Don't think about what could happen. Believe in what you want to happen. Believe that Zabuza is going to be okay. Believe that everything will be fine."

"Okay." Haku said quietly, tears still falling, "Okay."

It was two hours later before a cop showed up in front of them. Sasori shook Deidara's shoulder to wake him up. The others sat quietly as they watched the policeman enter.

"Hello." he said, "I'm detective Kakashi Hatake…. I was put in charge of this case."

"What can you tell us?" Kyuubi said as the man seemed to think about what to say. "Just tell us everything you can. Don't hide anything." he demanded.

"Your brother, was part of an organization fighting for territory. Tonight he got into a brawl with a rival gang."

"What?" Kyuubi said taking this all in. Rival? Brawl? Territory?

"We found the scene of the crime. A few known gang members were found dead. Away from the fight we found a few more. We believe the fight started with your brother and a few others. Things went south and the rival members showed up. Your brother and three others got away, but we think he sent more to the site. The other gang was slaughtered. None made it to the hospital save for the one who we believe led them. We don't have much beyond that."

"Thank you." Pain said when no one could say more.

"My brother, Zabuza, he was part of this?" Haku asked quietly knowing he already had an answer.

"Yes. He was part of the four that crashed. If you'll excuse me, I have to go file a report." he said turning away.

"You're not going to ask us questions?" Neji whispered, trying to see Naruto in an all out fight. He could see it, even if he hated it, he could see it.

"Not right now," Kakashi said turning back to him, "Right now I'll let you be. Tomorrow is soon enough." with that he was gone.

"My brother's whole life is a lie." Haku said looking beyond lost and confused. His eyes too wide and his face too pale.

"I knew you're brother, I was thinking about where I heard his name before, when you said it." Kyuubi said. "He was in one of my classes. We used to hang out some." he stared blankly out the window. The night sky getting lighter.

"You did?" Haku asked vacantly.

"Yeah. He talked about you when we did hang out. Always saying how his brother was going to be someone. He used to say he'd do anything to keep you safe and to get you somewhere."

"Were you in this gang with him?" Haku asked watching him with an unfocused gaze.

"I was." Kyuubi said looking straight into his eyes, "A long time ago. Then I got caught and sent away and Naruto ended up taking over."

"Naruto? You know Naruto? Is he okay?" A girl asked coming in. Her body bruised and scraped.

"Who are you?" Deidara asked her.

"I'm Naruto's girlfriend." she said walking in. Her eyes full of unshed tears, "I'm Fuuka."


	8. Chapter 8

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Fuuka stood beside the bed looking down at her sweet blonde, the piercings he had long gone, leaving behind the scars, made bigger from when they were torn out in the crash. For two months he stayed this way. How it hurt her just to see him like this. To look so helpless and vulnerable. To waste away right before her eyes. To have all of these things connected to him.

"Please Naruto wake up for me. I need to tell you I'm sorry… to tell you I love you with all my heart and what I did to you before was a mistake. Please wake up for me. I promise to change just for you." tears fell down her softly as she bent down to kiss his unmoving lips. "Don't leave me."

"Why would you promise all of that?" Sasuke asked from the doorway of the hospital room.

Fuuka jumped as she turned quickly and wiped her eyes. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear the whole speech." he said walking in.

"All of us were here for it." Gaara added quietly walking in behind him. Fuuka's eyes widen as she watched Neji, then Shino, and finally Kiba come in closing the door behind them.

"I don't even think we ever asked, why didn't Naruto mention you before to anyone?" Neji asked.

"And why wouldn't Naruto know you love him? Isn't he your boyfriend?" Kiba questioned.

"It's none of your business." Fuuka said going back to her I'm-better-then-you attitude.

"Actually it is. What concerns Naruto concerns all of us." Shino smirked.

"Actually," Fuuka said smiling sweetly, "It doesn't. You aren't Naruto's friends. His friends are all dead save for one. Even he was more of an acquaintance."

All of the guys flinched but didn't back off. Each glaring at her with pure hate.

"We were his friends." Sasuke finally said, "We will be again. One mistake shouldn't cost us a lifetime of friendship."

"One? Is that what you call it? Please, exactly how many of you were his friends?" Fuuka smirked putting a hand on her hip and using the other to flick her hair over her shoulder. "Thought so. You have no say in his life anymore then his brother does. All of you left him."

"So did you."

Fuuka jumped at the sound of the voice. Turning her eyes to the door she blinked in confusion, trying to figure out who this person was and how he came in without them noticing.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"Sai." he said with a fake smile. "I'm… a friend of Naruto's."

"No you're not. I don't know you."

"How about this, I work for Snake. I was there for the consequences of your actions." Sai stated. Fuuka froze at the mention of Orochimaru. No one but people of their crowd knew who the man was. And to send someone to check on Naruto was asking for trouble. Did he know she was here? Was he coming for her?

"What actions? Who's Snake" Sasuke asked confused. Why were they talking in riddles?

"Shall you tell them or should I?" Sai asked.

"That part of our life shouldn't be spoken of to outsiders." Fuuka said angrily, her eyes trying to hide her fear of the man.

"Snake gave me the go ahead."

"Why would he? Isn't he all for secrets?"

"Because no one knows who he is besides us." Sai said moving up to the bed to look down at the skinny blonde. "He says since Naruto is close to death we might as well give the go ahead, he does hate when his clients die before their family is given closure."

"He could care less." Fuuka said pushing Sai away from Naruto. She hurt him in the past, and she needed to make up for it some way. "Leave before you regret this."

"Alright." Sai said turning away. Before stepping out he looked over his shoulder and said, "Snake sends a message to your throng."

"What is it?" Fuuka asked after a small hesitation. Any message from that man was bad. He may be their doctor but he was a dangerous monsters underneath it all.

"Sora made a mistake." Sai said before walking out the door.

Fuuka felt her heart stop. The words may have meant nothing to an outsider but to her… they were bad. For Orochimaru to say that, meant he was backing Naruto's crew in whatever it was they did. That he had a piece in everything involving this territory. With Sora attacking this place and taking out important players of the crew with most of his own people meant he just screwed Orochimaru over.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked coming to her side quickly as she swayed. "What did he mean about what he said?"

Fuuka let him lead her to a chair beside the bed. Putting her head between her legs she tried to breath. Everyone of Sora's followers was going down. Either by death or by law. Whichever would hurt the most. Fuuka would rather have death. If the law took her… his people on the inside would get her. Orochimaru had people everywhere. No matter what prison she would go to, she'd beg for a death that would never come until he decided she paid enough.

"Fuuka?" Shino said breaking into her thoughts.

"You're lucky you're not part of this." she said not looking up. "Our life is a bad one to live."

"Tell us about your life then." Neji said from the other side of Naruto's bed.

"What I tell you can't be spoken outside these walls. If you speak you die." she whispered looking at Naruto again.

"Sai spoke." Kiba pointed out.

"Sai was given permission. So was I." Fuuka said turning to look at Naruto. "You weren't.

"Permission for what?" Gaara asked.

"To look into our past."

*'-'*!_!*'-'*

"So Zabuza, I decided when you wake up I want to open that shop you've been talking about." Haku whispered trying not to cry. His brother, like Naruto, was covered head to toe in tubes and wires. It hurt to know those were a major reason he was still alive. Already two months and still he slept here in the I.C.U. with a very low chance of surviving. His strong, untouchable, brother now was as weak as a baby. Broken in so many places that it was a wonder he was still alive. He was more metal now then bone. His face from his nose down to his neck was covered tightly in bandages. His face practically scraped raw from the contact of the road in the accident.

"I was thinking of calling it Mist or something like that." Haku said taking a breath, "like that town dad took us to when we were young. Remember? It was so hard to see because of the fog that seemed to get thicker all the time. I was so scared but you told me you'd protect me. You promised you would. You said the mist feared you so it would leave me alone. It'll be Mist because, I won't be afraid if you're there to protect me." Haku said breaking down. He couldn't stop the sobs that escaped along with the tears, "How can you take care of me if you dead? How can I be safe without you." he bawled into the blanket beside his brother's hand. He wanted to reach out and touch him but he couldn't. Zabuza was hurt all over. He was bandaged everywhere. "Without you the world will become a mist!"

Haku felt someone reach for him and turn his body. Without knowing who it was, he hugged the person with all of his might. He cried as hard as he could into the shoulder of the unknown person. "I don't want him to die."

"He wont." the person said. Haku cried for a long time even long after his tears dried up. It seemed like he aged a hundred years before he pulled back and looked into the eyes of the person that held him. He was with the group that Gaara was with. Which one was he?

"I'm Deidara. I'm a cousin of Naruto's." he said releasing Haku. "I came to check up on Zabuza and you."

"Why?" Haku asked moving closer to his brother.

"Because… he was Naruto's friends. He's the only one he has left now." Deidara said looking sad. "Imagine what he's going to do when he finds out his best friends are all gone."

"I thought Gaara…" Haku said confused. His composer coming back after that long crying session. He didn't want to cry. Zabuza never liked to see him cry. He said it made him feel weak when Haku cried, that no matter what, he couldn't fix or stop whatever it was that hurt his younger brother.

"They were, once upon a time. They were going to be again and then this happened." Deidara said taking a seat beside Haku. "Did you know that all five of them started rebuilding Naruto's house for him?"

"Why?" Haku asked. He knew Deidara was trying to get his mind off of Zabuza's condition. He wanted to forget for a second too.

"Because when Naruto was little, he used to love helping his parents fix it up. It was his passion. Everyday that I went over he was outside either with his mother or father fixing something or other."

"Then how did he end up here?" Haku asked. He wanted to hate Naruto for getting his brother into this. The police, without really say it outright, told him Naruto was in charge of the crew Zabuza was part of. He tried hating the blonde but he couldn't and he didn't know why.

He ruined Zabuza's life but still he couldn't hate him.

'Life leads us wherever we go, Haku.' Zabuza words whispered in his head. Haku hoped life would lead him back.

"His mother passed away on a trip she was on with his father." Deidara said looking down. "His father is in a coma at this hospital to. He's on the other side of the hospital. Kyuubi, Naruto's brother, goes from one side to the other everyday before he goes home and get's back to work. Right now he's with my friends Sasori and Pain replacing windows with some friends of Gaara's and the others."

"So how did that lead to this?" Haku asked after a while of sitting there.

Deidara took a breath and leaned his head back to gaze at the ceiling. "Naruto…" he said and stopped. "When what happened with his parents…. At the time Kyuubi was in jail. He was sent in for possession of drugs. What made it worse was he was breaking and entering, he was using and drinking. That's when their parents finally saw that their oldest son was what they feared he was. He was sentenced. With all of that happening their mother couldn't really handle it. Minato decided it was best if they went on a trip. He wanted Naruto to go but Naruto said no. So he called in an uncle of ours to watch him. What he didn't realize was our uncle was not what he appeared. Hell he fooled us all."

"What was he?" Haku asked.

"He was in the big leagues, dealing and killing, trafficking, you name it he probably did it. I wasn't there for Naruto. I was in my own life. No one was there at the time this went down. About the time their parents got in the accident, our uncle was gunned down. That's when we realized what Naruto had become. We tried to stop it but we were scared off. Itachi went to Kyuubi before he was going to get out, told him everything we knew. Since then Kyuubi has been clean and trying to get Naruto back. Even risking his life to gain Naruto back. To be honest, none of us know what's going on in Naruto's life now. We know he's in something bad, we just don't know what."

"Zabuza is in it to. He's always been in it, hasn't he?" Haku asked gazing at his brother.

"Since he entered high school. He was part of Kyuubi's crew and when Kyuubi got arrested, somehow, Naruto took over. We think our Uncle's influence had something to do with this. Haku," at his name, he turned to look at Deidara, "what I told you about uncle, Gaara and them don't know. We want to keep it that way."

"Why? If it involves-"

"Because," Deidara said interrupting, "it would be a slap in their face. When all of this went down those six went their separate ways. If they found out our uncle was a big cause for Naruto's new life, they could never forgive themselves."

"I don't understand." Haku said trying to piece it together.

"If they found out this, they'd blame themselves more. They'd each think if they had stayed they could have changed all of this. Naruto wouldn't be here. Zabuza wouldn't be here no one would have died that night. They were only kids that chose different paths. They are still kids choosing another one."

"How wouldn't my brother be here? He was part of this thing for a long time." Haku said bitterly.

"Back then it wasn't this bad." Deidara said standing, "Back then they only did petty crimes. Now… who knows what they are in."

"I wish I could hate him." Haku said before Deidara could walk out. "He is the reason Zabuza's here. Why can't I hate him?"

"I don't know, sometimes I want to hate him to, for everything he's done to Kyuubi."

"Why don't you?"

"Because I remember I could have stopped this too. This guilt eats us alive. I don't want it to eat them to."

"Okay." Haku said quietly agreeing to Deidara's request. The blonde nodded and turned back to the door.

"Maybe one day you will figure out why you can't hate him." Deidara said before he left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

The house was silent save for the noise coming from outside as people mowed and landscaped everything. Kyuubi was truely grateful to everyone, even those he met through Sasuke and the others.. Without them, things would take longer to finish. It was a good thing that Sasuke's friend Ino knew a lot about landscape. With her in charge of everything outside things were progressing perfectly. He much rather have waited for Naruto to do it, but that didn't seem likely anytime soon.

"Kyuubi are you going to keep looking at Naruto's door or go in?" Sasori asked as he stood behind him with Pain and Itachi.

"I can't go it." Kyuubi said, butterflies making themselves at home in his stomach for some reason. Why couldn't he go into Naruto's room? Naruto was his baby brother for fuck sakes.

"Kyuubi we don't have to do his room yet. We can work downstairs." Itachi said placing a hand on Kyuubi's shoulder giving him support.

"No...I have to do Naruto's room first. Something is telling me to work on it... I just need a second." Kyuubi said taking a breath.

"Take all the time you need." Pain said.

Kyuubi nodded to show he heard him. With one finale breath he reached out and turned the knob. It turned smoothly in his hand and it opened without a sound. Slowly he pushed the door opened and stared at everything Naruto owned.

His room was in perfect order. Nothing out of place. His bed was made in black with one simple orange strip going down the middle. That would be the first thing to go. His flat screen took up one wall and different game systems sat around it on a coffee table as if waiting to be played. He had a desk take up the other side of the wall with nothing on it. The carpet was also out, as was the wall paint. In fact everything but the tv, game systems, the desk, and the bed frame was going to go. The coffee table the posters, Naruto's clothes and shoes. Anything that had any orange on it was going out the window.

"Kyuubi?" Sasori called softly.

Nodding Kyuubi took another breath and walked in. Turning his head from side to side he felt his throat tighten. This was Naruto's life. Everything here spoke of what he was.

"Kyuubi we don't have to do this today." Itachi said quickly seeing the emotion cross Kyuubi's face.

"No!.. No we will. Oh god, this is my brother's life." Kyuubi said walking farther into the room. How was a room that showed him nothing hurting him so much? Perhaps it was all of the orange on everything. The color that spoke of the crew Naruto ran. "Co-Come on, lets get started. Anything orange, or that has orange, goes."

After a small silence they got to work. In fifteen minutes, the bed was stripped, the clothes were piled in the hallway, the carpet was gone, along with the posters. Who knew orange could cover so many things?

"Kyuubi." Itachi called, from his assigned place clearing out the closet.

"Yeah?" Kyuubi answered, looking over the shelves by the window filled with items Kyuubi remembered. So many memories with each one. Did Naruto remember them or did he forget they were here? Did he remember that picture they took on their vacation? Did he remember this gift he got from their mom? Did he remember that drawing he made when he was a child?

Once his room was redone Kyuubi would put these were Naruto had to see them. Where Naruto couldn't hep but see them.

"Look at this." Itachi said coming out with a small tan folder.

"What is it?" Sasori asked as he pulled another metal box from beneath the bed. "It locked like the last four and I broke the last screw driver opening the last one."

"Just put it in the hall, well get it later." Kyuubi sighed. He wasn't in a hurry to open any more metal boxes. All of them were things that broke Kyuubi's heart. Pictures and things of Naruto's and his childhood, hidden away and left forgotten. These were things that Kyuubi knew Naruto probably forgot he had. He probably stuffed them in the metal boxes because he had no where else to put them. It sort of brought him joy knowing that he locked them away instead of throwing them, but it hurt to know that Naruto didn't care enough about these things to want to see them.

"Itachi?" Pain asked.

"I think this folder is everyone in Naruto's crew, old, new, and people that were going to be admitted in."

"What?" Kyuubi said taking the folder. Opening it, he flipped through, spotting a few names he knew and others he never heard of. "Kabuto, Kimimaro, Zabuza, Kin, Tayuya, Karin, Suigetsu..."  
"There are over fifty names." Itachi went on.

"Why would Naruto keep something like this in the open?" Pain asked looking over Kyuubi's shoulder as he read names silently. "Zetsu!"

"Who's that?" Sasori asked confused knowning he should know that name but not why.

"He was a friend of sorts back in school... he was very quiet and not all there. Remember? He always sat in the back and talked to himself..." Pain said, "Konan..."

"Your ex?" Sasori said surprised coming to look at the file. "I thought she went to college, wasn't that the reason she broke up with you?"

"That's what I thought." Pain said reading more names he knew. Friends he lost touch with and friends he still talked to... what the hell was going on?

"What do these marks mean?" Itachi asked pointing to dots by most of the pictures. If Kyuubi wasn't already part of the crew, a long time ago, he would never have thought anything of them. Even if the crew did petty crimes back in the day, hell what they did then, seemed childish to whatever Naruto was doing, he knew what those dots meant. He jokingly created them with his second back then, Shukaku. They were just stupid dots and lines that they would make up for fun. Pretending they were something bigger then they weren't. How had he found that fun? How had he thought this was exciting to think about.

"The three dots by the names means they're dead. The two means they are on a hit list. One means they're still part of the crew. The lines forming a triangle is for the person in charge. Two lines forming an 'X' is second. One line means they are higher up in the gang but no real place. the squares and circles are new."

"You mean Konan..." Pain didn't say anything as his eyes looked at the three dots under Konan's name. Kyuubi knew the punched in the gut feeling. He was having the same feeling as he looked at his used to be friend. Shukaku, why did you stay? You had so much more to give.

"If the police find this..." Sasori started but couldnt finish. "Please tell me that is who I think it is." he said wanting to scream.

"Who?" Itachi asked following Sasori's gaze. "Kankuro."

"Why the fuck is he in this!" Pain yelled wanting to hit something. How could his and Sasori's little cousin... how could he be part of this?

"I'm going to kill him!" Sasori grabbed the paper and glared at it, as if he blamed the piece of paper for his cousin's name being on it.

"Why have this in pain sight?" Kyuubi said changing the subject. He knew the feeling well and holding on to it wasn't going to help them.

"It wasn't. I dropped a t-shirt and bent down to get it. My foot pressed against the wall and well, it opened." Itachi explained.

"Is there anything else?" Pain asked.

"No that was all."

"Then he has to be hiding things in other places. Search and push on everything, those metal boxes must be his cover for the bigger stuff.." Kyuubi told them, moving quickly to the spot he was at.

Three hours later Kyuubi just wanted to roll into a ball and die.

Covering the whole bed were different types of knives and guns, more expensive then the ones found in the metal boxes. These were hard core toys. There was random notes written in Naruto's hand writting. A few words in code that made no sense. A box of 4x8 pictures with names on the back. All with a red line under the names. Kyuubi knew it was hit list. every person killed by the gang Naruto ran. On one corner of the bed was a store bag filled with $100 bills. Beside that was a sheet of paper with names of other peopel that owed them money. There was ziplock bags filled with crack and a few other things Kyuubi hadn't seen for a while. Drugs he remembered from long ago. Names of rival gangs and important players in the gangs. Then there was a note book filled with orders that Naruto wrote for his followers and other information about a man named Snake.

"Naruto." Kyuubi said falling to his knees, his legs unable to hold him anymore. There was dates on a lot of things with only random numbers or letters beside them. Kyuubi knew they were bad, not so random. He didn't know what they meant, but he knew he didn't want to know. Not to think about them.

"Snake who is he?" Pain asked flipping through another note book. "His name is all over this one too...with messages and small phrases like someone was copying down what he was saying as quickly as possible. There is a lot of stuff that can put this man away for good if the cops get ahold of this. That can put Naruto away too."

"We have to hide this." Kyuubi said quickly. He'll protect his brother. Nothing was going to happen to him so long as Kyuubi was there to save him, "No burn it. We have to burn it. Anything that can connect Naruto to this, we'll burn or hide." with that in mind Kyuubi grabbed a giant garbage bag and started throwing everything in. "I don't care about the codes or anything else. Naruto isn't going to be part of this anymore. He's not going to be in this. If I have to die for that to happen, so be it."

"We cant burn the weapons." Sasori said helping Kyuubi toss everything in. All these people dead, and no one would know why.

"Then we bury them." Pain said and with that in mind they got rid of everything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Our life..." Fuuka started and stopped, where should she start?

"You're life what?" Sasuke asked watching her.

"Where do you start when talking about yourself?"

"The beginning... how do you know Naruto?" Neji offered with narrowed eyes.

"I met Naruto the year his mom past away." Fuuka said running her finger through Naruto's golden hair. "It was a few months after actually. His uncle brought him to one of the clubs he used to love. I worked there. Here I was, a fourteen year old girl, already baring my body for the world because I didn't have another way to make money. I was kicked out of my home by my mother becasue to her I was a whore who tried to to steal her man." Fuuka hissed the last part. To think she would want that old discusting man touching her. "I was up on the stage when Naruto walked in behind this man, his uncle. Funny that, that man would always come to watch us dance but I can't remember his face."

"There is a reason for everything. Perhaps you were meant to forget his face." Neji said quietly watching the girl struggle with her story.

"I suppose."

"So how did you get involved with Naruto?" Gaara asked forging ahead.

"A man tried to climb on stage with me. He tried to touch me and no one would help me. They all laughed at me and cheered the man on. " Fuuka stopped as she wiped the tears away. "Naruto jumped up and pushed the guy off. He asked if they were all animals? He insulted a few. They would have jumped up to get him but his uncle stood up and everyone backed of. A few minutes later he left and Naruto asked me if I was okay. I was to scared to respond so I nodded. Naruto took his jacket off and gave it to me. That was the last day I ever saw that place."

Fuuka smiled softly as she looked out the window. Her gaze landing in her past.

"Naruto's uncle got shot a few months later. He pissed off the wrong man. He may have been very high in the criminal department but Snake will always out shine everyone. The day his Uncle died, Naruto took over his position. Naruto already knew quite a few people in our world. He met Snake and was taken under his wing for a time like Sora and a few other people. When his uncle died, it was no question that Naruto would take his place. Sora tried to challenge him for it. Naruto's territory is the best for everything. You name it and it'll happen. Of course Naruto defeated Sora in a challenge within five minutes."  
"His uncle was running a highschool gang?" Shino asked surprised.

"Highschool gang?" Fuuka laughed meeting his gaze, "You are so naive, this is beyond the highschool gang. This is another version of the mob. Naruto's uncle wasn't just some old man bossing teenagers around. He was in charge of a lot of different things. What he did was worse then a nightmare. Naruto took charge of it and made it what it is today. He made them more honorable, more frightening." of that she knew first handed, "He expanded his territory and took over small little gangs that had no chance. He made a name for himself in the criminal world. Every agency out there wants him but they don't know who he is."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked suddenly.

"He goes under an alliace. Everyone knows him as Fox but none know what he looks like. The school gang he has... it's just a front. Naruto owns people all over the world and right now they are waiting for the word on his condition. His second is dead and the only other person next in line to be the boss is also in the hospital."  
"Zabuza." Gaara said shocked.

"Yeah."

"Wait if they were so high up wouldn't people try to kill him for his position?" Sasuke asked.  
"Yes. Which is why Naruto's loyal followers are all surrounding the building, hiding everywhere around town looking and killing off anyone who will try and kill their leader and his newest second." Fuuka said. "Right now, a lot of people are dying and no one will ever know, will ever remember them. They are just another body that will never be found."

"What did Sai mean when he said you left to?" Shino asked remembering the past converstation.

"Exactly what he said. Sora... he's also in here to. He's the one that lead the other gang that put Naruto here. He made a name for himself to. He created his own crew and when it was strong enough he tried taking out Naruto's people. One day Sora showed up at one of Naruto's hang outs. He had some information and pictures that would have ruined Naruto's life. He said he'd get rid of them if I went with him."  
"Why did he want you?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I was always with Naruto. People began to assume we were a couple. He thought if he took me away then Naruto would fall. I, of course, wanting to protect Naruto, left with him. I didn't explain anything to Naruto, I didn't want him to die because of me. So I left and ended up as Sora's main girl he showed off to everyone. Word got back to Naruto and to all of our surprise he didn't care. He acted like what I did didn't hurt him. I felt betrayed, hurt, lower then a damn animal. I decided I wanted to hurt him like he did me. I loved him and he didn't care about me. So I helped Sora rise in power, made him almost as strong as naruto. I helped him gain followers."

"Who's Snake?" Kiba asked when she didn't go on. They waited as she wiped more tears from her face.

"Snake is the man even the devil fears. He has his hands in everything. No one asked favors of him because the price was always worse then the reward. Apparently Naruto signed up with him. Whatever Naruto was doing for him was big enough to have Snake send his toys to warn us off."

"What is he warning you about?" Sasuke asked.

Fuuka looked at them. Meeting each of their eyes. Instead of answering his question she said, "A lot of people are going to die. What Sora did... he's going to make an example of his followers."

At their shocked faces she looked toward Naruto and kissed his cheek. Whispering goodbye she left the room. They heard enough, the didn't need to hear more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Sora, I'm detective Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi said introducing himself to the young teen.

"What do you want?" Sora rasped as he adjusted his body on the hospital bed.

"You've been awake for a few days now, right?" Kakashi asked helping Sora with his pillow.

"Yeah." Sora groaned in pain. What happened to him? He remembered fleeing the site but after that everything went kind of fuzzy.

"Do you remember what happened? How you ended up in here?" Kakashi asked and when Sora shook his head he went on, "You were in a gang war, if you will, with another local gang. We believe you were fighting over territory. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah." Sora rasped remembering that part, there was no use lying about that, "What happened after?"

"What we think happened, not sure if it did, but it's highly likely, is we believe this rival gang called in back up and they went after you and yours. You were shot four times, twice in the chest and once in the right arm and hand."

"Which explains the pain in my arm and chest." Sora hissed wishing the pain to go away. But what about Naruto... did he fall? If he did then that meant Naruto's territory was his.

"Naruto?" he asked softly trying to look pitiful.

"Is alive and fighting for his life as we speak." Kakashi said watching for his reaction. The flash of anger was all that he needed to know. "We have a few things that could put you away for life Sora."

"What?" Sora asked unsure if he heard right.

"You have quite a few charges on you. Murder, attempted murder, the list goes on and on." Kakashi said.

"Fuck that!" Sora screamed, "I am not going to prison! This is my place!"

"Sora you need to calm down." Kakashi said when Sora tried to pull the needles out.

"No! Fuck this and fuck you! I'm not going to prison! I won! Naruto is as good as dead!" Sora yelled yanking the I.V. out of his arm. "I WON!"

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A nurse said coming in with two other nurses.

"Alright." Kakashi said nodding, "I'll need to speak with him later."

"Of course." one of the nurses said quickly ushering him out.

"Get off of me!" Sora yelled trying to push them off. "Let me go! I'll kill you!"

"Funny, I was just going to tell you the same thing." Sai smiled down at him.

"You." Sora said shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"Finishing Snake's orders." Sai said running a hand through Sora's hair. "You messed with the wrong Crew Sora."

"No, please don't..." Sora begged quietly letting his tears fall. "Please."

"You should have left Naruto alone."

"I will. Please don't kill me. I can...I can be of use to Snake...better then Naruto. Please." Sora begged in a wobbly voice.

"I wish I can, Sora, I do, but Snake wants this done. You are the example he's sending out to the world." turning to one of the nurses he said, "Mizuki, if you will."

"Okay." Mizuki nodded and grinned mencingly at Sora, "This won't hurt a bit. What happens after, will." he said pulling out a syringe from his pocket and sticking it in Sora's arm.

"Sai, don't do this please, I'm begging you." Sora whimpered as he felt his body go numb.

"By the time they realize you're dead it'll be to late." Sai whispered still running his hands through the crying boy's hair, "Shhh, don't cry."

"Sai..." Sora said feeling his eyes close. What was happening to him? And then the pain hit. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't scream or cry. He couldn't move. The acid was moving through his body so slowly, ripping his insides apart, and still he couldn't move.

"It looks like he's sleeping." Mizuki said grinning. "I wish I could hear his screams though. I like it better when they scream."

"We can't draw attention to ourselves. Shion leave our gift so they know." Sai said patting the girls head and kissing her cheek.

"He desrves this right Sai, he's a bad, bad, bad man right Sai?" Shion asked removing a snake necklace from her pocket and placing it around Sora's neck.

"Yes Shion he's a very bad, bad, bad man. He tried to hurt our Naruto." Sai said ushering them out.  
"Not Naruto, not my Naruto, he is good, he save Shion." Shion said turning a dark glare toward Sora's door. "I kill Sora."

"We already did." Mizuki said watching the girl with a wary gaze. Though she wasn't all there, she was still a very dangerous person to have around. The only one's she listened to were Snake, Sai and Naruto. Mizuki didn't know how Shion became the way she was, he didn't care. He just wanted her to stay away from him.

"Come, let us go before a nurse comes by." Sai said pulling Shion with him.

"Yes Sai." Shion and Mizuki said following him.

X~x~X

"Haku?" Zabuza called softly as he slowly came around. He didn't know why but he needed his brother. Had to know he was safe. "Haku?"

"Right here Zabuza, I'm right here." Haku whispered coming to stand beside him.

"You're safe?"

"Yes. So are you." Haku said wiping away his tears.

"Good." Zabuza said before closing his eyes.

"I see he woke up." Kakashi asked walking into the room.

"For a little bit. He's going to be fine." Haku said with such conviction Kakashi believed it.

"You know Haku, when Zabuza wakes up he's going to be facing some time." Kakashi said quietly watching the young boy.

"I know." Haku said turning to look at him. "But then he'll come out and things can only get better. I rather have my brother alive and behind bars then dead and beyond reach."

"I'll leave you alone then." Kakashi said after a while. "Take care Haku."

"You to. " Haku said watching Zabuza. He needed to find him a lawyer. Maybe Deidara would know one. "I won't let you go Zabuza. I can't lose my big brother."


	12. Chapter 12

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Everything was a blur. No matter how hard he tried to focus he couldn't comprehend what was going on. The noises seemed to fade in and out but he didn't understand any of it. He felt some thing touch his arms, hands, and face but he didn't know what. He only knew it was warm and he was so cold. He wanted to be warm again and when the touch left he wanted to scream for it to come back.

*'-'*!_!*'-'*

There was bits of pain, like needles jabbing him everywhere, but he rather feel the pain then nothing. He hated feeling nothing. It scared him. Feeling nothing was the most agonizing feeling to ever have.

*'-'*!_!*'-'*

Lights flashed on then off. The pictures became clearer but they still didn't make any sense. What were those shapes that came and went between each blink of his eyes. A few times he almost made out the shape but he knew he was wrong.

Why would his old life interfer with his new? He had to be wrong.

*'-'*!_!*'-'*

"Naru...okay...can...me..." the voice faded in and out but none of it made sense.

Naruto groaned as he tried to open his eyes. Why was such a simple thing so hard to do? He tried lifting his arm but it wouldn't listen to him? Why wasn't his body moving?

"Naru...down... you...calm...Sasu...doctor..."

Naruto needed to get out of here. He needed his body to listen and move. What was that irritating beeping?

"Naruto!" someone yelled. "You're...fi... okay! It's... me...Kyuubi. Naruto..."

"I'm going to have to ask you all to leave." Someone else said clearly. A few minutes later Naruto heard. "I'm going to..." the rest faded as Naruto lost conciousness.

*'-'*!_!*'-'*

"Naruto?" Kyuubi whispered when Naruto began to stir. "Can you hear me?"

"Kyuubi?" Naruto slurred groaning as his eyes slowly opened. "Kyuubi?"

"I'm right here Naruto." Kyuubi said as tears slowly fell down his face. Reaching out he grasped Naruto's hand in both of his. "I'm right here."

"Kyuubi." Naruto whispered before going silent again. Naruto's tight grip letting go.

Why wouldn't he just wake up already? He'd been in this hospital for two years and only in the last year did he start stirring before falling back under. Kyuubi always hoped that the next time he woke, he wake for good.

"Kyuubi?" Itachi called from behind him.

"He woke up again. He said my name." Kyuubi said holding back his sob. "He called my name."

Itachi said nothing as he rested his hand on Kyuubi's shoulder. "Give it time. He'll come back to us."

Kyuubi nodded but said nothing. How could he speak when he only wanted to scream?

After awhile Itachi spoke again. "Sasuke and the others say they'll be here this weekened. They'll stay for a week since it'll be spring break."

Kyuubi nodded again. It wasnt fair that Itachi's brother was off in college and his was here, now in the same hallway as his father. No. They didn't deserve his anger. They still had a life to live. Even if none of them wanted to leave the hospital. None of them wanted to get back to their lives. It took Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Pain and Kyuubi to get them to go to college, and took their parents threatening their lives if they didn't stay until they were done.

"Zabuza is doing okay. Since he woke up seven months ago, he's slowly learning to walk again. His doctor said he won't be able to walk more then five steps by himself for a few more years. It's a good thing the judge he got was more understanding then others. Didn't hurt either that the lawyer Deidara got for him was really good. He won't be facing prison time. Just almost a lifetime of probation, as he puts it." Itachi said smirking at the memory of Zabuza pouting like a child.

Haku, of course, was beside himself with joy that his brother wasn't going to prison and, though Zabuza tried to force it, Haku was taking online college classes. His reasoning was because his brother came back from hell just for him, he wasn't going to abandon him. Of course, Zabuza didn't seem to mind all that much since he didn't want to be alone or without Haku.

"That's good." Kyuubi said quietly stroking Naruto's hair back from his face. "He needs a hair cut."

"I went by your place today. The house looks amazing." Itachi said moving to stand beside Kyuubi as he looked down at the peaceful look on Naruto's face. This was better then that fearful or painful look he caught a few times. All of which he was glad Kyuubi didn't see.

"Yes, I finished it yesterday." Kyuubi said quietly.

"I like the color you finally chose. Blue. Ot goes." Itachi said, "but the yard is still empty, what happened to the flower's Ino was going to put in, last month?"

"I told her no and I had her remove the other stuff."

"Why?" Itachi asked confused.

"Because I want Naruto to do that when he wakes up." Kyuubi said. Itachi blinked before nodding. That made sense. Naruto loved to do yard work when he was a kid. It would only make sense Kyuubi decided to leave that for Naruto for when he went home.

"I'm going to go. Call me if you need me." Itachi said and waited for Kyuubi to say something. It hurt him so much that his closest friend was hurting so badly. That he couldn't do anything to fix it.

Kyuubi nodded but said nothing.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Itachi said walking out of the door.

*'-'*!_!*'-'*

Naruto stirred as he groaned and opened his eyes. He had to blink a few times before he could make out a white room and a distant beep. Looking around he realized he was in a hospital. How did he end up in here? A soft snore to his right caught his attention. "Kyuubi?" Naruto whispered when he saw his brother fast asleep on the couch like chair next to the bed. What was his brother doing here? What was he doing here?

Trying to sit up, Naruto grimanced at the sharp tug at his arm and the pain in his body that slowly made it's self known. "What is this?" he whispered to himself as he looked down at the I.V. in his arm.

"Naruto." Kyuubi said blinking before sitting up quickly. "You're awake!"

Naruto was shocked as he felt Kyuubi's arms go around his body and pull him into a tight hug. He flinched in pain but didn't move. This warm embrace felt comforting, safe. It was almost like when they were kids. God how he missed this. How he wished for it, knowing he'd never get it again.

"I'm so glad you're awake." Kyuubi cried into Naruto's hair. "I'm so...thank god, thank god."

"Kyuubi you're going to wake-Naruto!" Neji said in shock running in.

Naruto blinked as Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, and Deidara ran in. What was going on? Why did they look different, yet the same?

"Naruto how are you? I'm so glad you woke up!" Deidara said pushing everyone out of the way to hug both Kyuubi and Naruto. "You blonde idiot you scared me!"

"What the fuck is going on?" Naruto demanded pushing them both weakly away. Why were they being so touchy feeling with him? "Why the fuck am I in here? What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked turning to glare at everyone.

"Naruto-"

"What am I doing here!" Naruto said pulling the I.V. out of his arm and trying to get out of the bed, "Shit." he whispered when the pain hit hard. It was then he noticed his legs didn't move. why weren't his legs listening to him? He felt them hurting like a bitch, they weren't useless, but they weren't working either.

"Naruto stop!" Kyuubi yelled pulling him back into the bed. "You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Let go!" Naruto yelled trying to break free. He felt like a weak child. How long was he in here? "Let me go!"

"Naruto stop!" Gaara yelled from the otherside of the bed as he grasped his shoulders.

"Let go." Naruto said in the most dangerous voice he could master. Gaara froze but didn't move. Naruto watched him gulp twice before he glared back or tried to. It was kind of hard to glare when you looked so afraid.

"N-no."

"Leave me alone. Let go of me." He said jerking free of Kyuubi. He was exhausted, from that. He just wanted to rest, but he had to get out of here. He needed his people. He needed answers.

"No." Gaara said again. "Naruto we waited for you to wake up for a long time you're not getting rid of us."

"You forgot I already did." Naruto said smirking cruely at him. "Why don't you and your bitches leave before I hurt you."

"Then who will be here for you?" Sasuke asked angrily. "Who will come whenever they can to come and make sure you're okay?"

"Friends that actually care." Naruto sneered.

"You mean the ones that are dead?" Kyuubi said quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story**

"Wh-what..." Naruto turned to look at Kyuubi. His eyes wide and his jaw slack. Kyuubi couldn't have said what he thought. He had to have misheard him.

Kyuubi looked straight into his baby brother's eyes, taking a breath he said, "Naruto you're friends are dead."

Naruto would have fallen if it wasn't for Gaara's hold on him. His friends were dead? Kabuto? Kimimaro? Tayuya and Kin? Karin? All of them were dead. What about Zabuza? He didn't deserve to die. He was only protecting his brother. Zabuza only stayed in the gang because if he left his brother would die.

"How?" he asked blinking back his tears. His only friends were all gone.

"Do you remember anything from that night?" Kyuubi asked. The sound of his voice bringing Naruto's gaze to him.

"What night?"

"The night you got into it with Sora and his followers." Kyuubi said watching the confusion that crossed acrossed Naruto's face. "Do you even know how you got here?"

"No." Naruto's honesty was shocking to him and them. He didn't care though, he needed answers.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Deidara asked.

"What does it matter? What happened to Kabuto and Kimimaro? Wheres Kin, Tayuya, Karin and Zabuza?" Naruto demanded.

"The first five died two years ago and the last one is learning to reuse his legs." Fuuka said walking into the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto glared at the girl. His eyes showing her how much he hated her. Everytime he saw her, he hated her more. She was the bitch he wanted to kill.

"Naruto-"  
"Shut the fuck up Sasuke. Fuuka tell me what the fuck happened." Naruto snarled looking at the girl. He watched the girl take a step back and look toward the floor, her innocent act doing nothing but pissing him off. "NOW!"

"Naruto two years ago... guys can you leave please?" Fuuka asked looking at everyone standing around the room.

"Fuck them! Tell me!" Naruto ordered. His voice scaring everyone in the room.

"All but Zabuza is dead, but I don't know how long that will last. He's no use to you now or Snake." Fuuka said. Her voice trembling in fear as she went on, "Sora tried to take your territory and was killed because of it."

"What? I thought his body gave out?" Kiba asked confused.  
"What do you mean you don't know how long Zabuza will last?" Gaara demanded.  
"Why would Sora take over something that belongs to Snake?" Naruto asked trying to process everything. Even if it was a little bit of information it was enough to let him know. He'd get the rest from Orochimaru when the man would visit, and visit he would.

"Because he didn't know. Now his whole crew suffered for it. Most of them are dead. Either by what's left of your crew or by Snake." Fuuka replied.

"Why are you alive?" Naruto asked ignoring her flinch.

"I am still of use to him."

"You belong to him again." Naruto said. After a small hesitation she nodded. "Figures." he snorted. Fuuka wiped at her tears. She would always run to Snake like a bitch with her tail between her legs. That's where she ran when...

"Get out." He said looking away from her. A second later the door opened and closed.

"You don't have to be an ass." Neji glared.

"I am what I am."  
"She saved your life." Shino said with a glare of his own. "She's the one that found Zabuza's car and called 911."  
"I don't care."  
"You're alive because of her!" Sasuke glared.

"I should be dead."

"Don't say that." Kyuubi growled forcing Naruto to look at him. "I'm glad you're alive. I'm glad you're not buried beneath the dirt. I'm glad you're here breathing because of her."

"I'm not."

"Why do you hate her?" Kiba asked quietly.

"Is it because she left you to go to Sora? She was trying to save your life." Shino said.

"Is that what she said?" Naruto laughed without humor. "God she really played one over on you guys, fuckin' bitch is good, so it's no wonder Snake keeps taking her back."

"What do you mean?" Kyuubi demanded.  
"Might as well get this off of my chest. I'm going to die anyways."  
"What do you mean you're going to die?" Kyuubi asked panicking, "Why are you going to die?"

"Because I'm no longer of use to Snake. Hell I can't run his crew anymore. I'm surprised I'm still alive." Naruto whispered closing his eyes, trying to think about anything to keep his mind off the pain.

"Fuuka said your crew is guarding the hospital." Shino said.

"No, my crew is dead. Whoever's guarding this place is Snake's." Naruto sighed. "My crew is long dead. If I've been here for two years then they either got a new leader or they were wiped out."  
"What do you mean?"

"Only I, Kabuto, Kimimaro, or Zabuza could have ran the crew. With everyone dead, me here and Zabuza useless to the 'cause' the crew is history. Snake wouldn't support anything that was broken. Most likely someone else is taking over whatever I had my hands in. Snake is only keeping me alive for only one reason. Zabuza is alive for the same thing or to keep me in check."

"Why use Zabuza?"

"Because I'm the last one of the top rulers." Zabuza said rolling in with Haku walking behind him.

"Zabuza."  
"Fox."

"Everyone leave." Naruto said his voice ringing with authority. Before anyone could refuse. Zabuza added please.

"I'll be right outside." Haku promised hugging his brother and glaring at Naruto. The other's left with Kyuubi lagging behind.

"Naruto... When you're done talking can we talk?" He asked waiting for a refusal.

Naruto watched his brother and after a short silence nodded.

"Thanks." Kyuubi smiled closing the door behind him.

"Does he still think you hate him? Or are you still convicing yourself you do?" Zabuza asked.

"Shut up." Naruto said tiredly. "I had to do it to keep him safe... him and them..."

"Do they know?"

"Not a chance. I plan to keep it that way." Naruto smirked. "Let them keep thinking I hate them. That way when I die it'll be okay for them."

"But you don't hate them." Zabuza pointed out.

Naruto sighed and let it go. Even if he was trying to convince himself he hated his old friends and his brother he knew he didn't. He could never hate them. He loved them enough to pretend, just so they could be okay. "Are they all dead?"

"Yes."

"Fuck." Naruto placed an arm over his eyes trying to hold back the tears. "They only stayed to keep someone else safe. They didn't want to be part of this. God! It was only supposed to be a way to protect our loved ones. That's how Uncle stayed so long on top."

"They knew the risk." Zabuza whispered, "They knew what messing with Orochimaru could do. You were the one that was caught by surprise. Hell, you were only a kid at the time. You let your friends slip away because of this."

"I know..." Naruto sighed. "I have to push them away again. Before it's too late."

"It already is." Zabuza said. "Naruto they're back for good."

"Fuck."

"Would it be so bad to have your last moments of life be happy ones?"

"It'll only hurt them in the end."

"It'll hurt us too. I kept Haku in the dark for a long time. The only reason I didn't push him away was because I was all he had left."

"How long do you think it'll be before he comes for us?" Naruto asked turning to look at Zabuza.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to worry. I know Haku's going to hurt but I know what I'm going to do."

"Are you going back in?"

"No I'm useless to him now."

"Then what?"

"I'll show you later." Zabuza grinned.

"Can I do it to then?" Naruto asked seriously.

Zabuza looked Naruto right in the eyes. He was shocked by the fear he saw in the normally empty eyes. Naruto was letting him see into his heart. "Yeah." he whispered holding on to the hand Naruto held out for him. "I always said I'd watch out for you kid. Even if the others never knew, we're almost brothers."

"From the start to the end." Naruto smiled softly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

The second Zabuza wheeled away, Kyuubi came in alone.

Naruto watched his brother walk in slowly all the while looking at the floor. When he stopped a foot from Naruto's bed, he just stood there in silence.

"Kyuubi." Naruto called when he saw that his brother wasn't going to say anything.

Kyuubi jumped as if stung. "Y-yeah?" He called trying to calm his racing heart. Why was he acting like such a girl? This was his brother for god sakes. Although if he said the wrong thing he might end up losing his brother again.

"You wanted to talk?" Naruto asked relaxing back into the bed. Man he was tired and exhasuted. All of this was just too much for him to take in.

"Yeah, yeah, um... I don't know what to say that won't chase you away again." Kyuubi said taking a breath and blinking away his tears. "I mean I screwed up a long time ago and I let you get into this life, but... Naruto I'm so sorry for doing this to you." Kyuubi said trying and failing to stop the tears. "I'm so sorry I screwed up your life. That I let my own get in the way of everything. I'm so sorry." Kyuubi finished on a sob.

Naruto stared in shock as his brother broke down in front of him. Blinking his own eyes he forced back his own tears. He wanted to say, 'it's not what you think, Kyuubi, it's something else' but he couldn't. He couldn't tell his brother the truth. If Kyuubi knew now, he'd do what all brothers would do for their younger brothers. Try to protect him. Kyuubi couldn't protect him. Naruto did that. Naruto took the chances so his brother could go on and live a happy life.

"I want to get back to where we left off. I want to be your big brother like before and show you that I could be the big brother that you always wanted. I could-"

"Kyuubi." Naruto said stopping his brother from going on, if Kyuubi said anything else Naruto would throw himself at his brother and cry. He'd want have his brother to chase away the monsters under the bed. When Kyuubi looked at him with tears still falling, Naruto looked away and tried to control his features. "Kyuubi, what was in the past is gone." you're doing this for him, for them, Naruto told himself, "We will never be brothers again."

At this Kyuubi lost all color in his face. His body turned to stone. He even seemed to stop breathing.

"Wh-what?" Kyuubi asked faintly.

"Kyuubi," Naruto forcing himself to smirk cruely, "Don't you see? Everything you want is a fantasy. Do you honestly see us as brothers?" When Kyuubi only blinked Naruto forced the coldest grin he could. "I don't... Run along and take your little friends. I don't have time for you and your fucked up life, I only have time for my own." With that Naruto forced a laugh even though he wanted to cry.

"O-okay." Kyuubi said scrubbing at his tears. Turning he walked toward the door and stopped. "Is it so bad to be my brother? Was I that much of a loser that you no longer look up to me?"

"When have I ever looked up to you? The only thing I saw was a drug addict." Naruto said looking away. If he looked at his brother he'd beg for him to hold on to him and never let go. He was doing this for them. Even if he died, they'd be safe. "Leave, Kyuubi, leave and never come back."

The next thing he heard was the door opening and the sounds of his friends calling to Kyuubi as he ran. Closing his eyes he held back his own tears.

He didn't know how long he stayed like this all he knew was the next time he opened his eyes it was to see Orochimaru gazing down at him.

"Figured you'd show up." Naruto snorted looking out the window.

"Is that anyway to talk to me?" Orochimaru asked.

"How else would I talk to y-" Naruto choked on the rest of his question as a hand found its way around his throat.

"Show me respect little boy." Orochimaru snarled as he squeezed tighter. Naruto tried to force his hand off but only succeeded in making it tighter. "I could kill you and no one would know."

Orochimaru smirked as Naruto's face went red then purple. He wanted to laugh at the noise and the sad attempt the young blonde did to try and break free. "Poor little boy...Are you afraid to die?" When Naruto's eyes started to roll to the back of his head, he let go. "Or are you afraid that they will die?"

"Don't touch them." Naruto choked out between gulps of breaths. "You promised if I did what you wanted, they'd stay safe."

"Promises can be broken." Orochimaru smirked.

"So can people." Naruto replied, "If anything happens to them, you fall to."

"Are you threatening me?"

"If you hurt them yes."

"Naruto!" Shion yelled running happily into the room. "Naruto! Shion is glad that Naruto is okay! Shion cried for Naruto!"

"Hello Shion." he said hugging the mentally ill girl. She wasn't always like this. She only became like this because of this life, an deal gone wrong and Shion had suffered. "How are you?"

"Shion is happy." She smiled climbing into his bed to lay beside him. "Does Naruto want to know why Shion is happy?"

"Why is Shion happy?"

"Because Naruto is safe. Now Naruto can take care of Shion again." She giggled like a little girl as she buried her face in his chest. "Now Naruto can sing Shion to sleep again."

"Of course." Naruto promised. It was sad that a girl four years older then himself was reduce to a child like mindset. It hurt him to look at her like this when he had seen her before. Before she was the big sister that kept him sane, safe, and fed.

"Shion, darling, go outside with Sai so that Naruto and I can speak."

"Okay. Shion wants to say good bye to Naruto... Bye Naruto." she smiled kissing his cheek. "Shion must go with Sai."

"Of course." Naruto smiled softly at the girl. When she was gone Naruto turned a cold look to Orochimaru. "What shit is Fuuka spilling this time?"

"Why, none at all." The look on the bastards face told another story.

"Don't play with me. Fuuka is only alive because you need her, now what is she doing with my family." Naruto demanded.

Orochimaru blinked before he grinned, "Only what I tell her to do. If you do as I say, things will go smoothly and your brother won't die. Do we have a deal?"

"What deal?" Naruto demaded thinking about his and Zabuza's plan to deal with this part of their life.

"Very well. I need the documents you have on the Hokage. With what you gathered, I can finally take down that old bastard. With him out of the way things will go smoothly." Orochimaru smirked. "Though Zabuza may be useless to me now, he is the only other one that knows where they are. So if you die he will go and get them."

"We do this-"

"And you won't go to prison to play with my pets. Zabuza will be free as will his little pretty brother. Your brother and friends will lose the contracts on their heads that started this whole journey. Then you... you will go back to being my toy."

"Why would I? If they are safe you have nothing over me." Naruto argued.

"Because I can always kill Kyuubi."

Naruto paled at that.

"Glad to see you are coming to your senses." Orochimaru smirked patting his arm, "Get well, for soon you'll be back on your feet and working for me."

Naruto watched Orochimaru walk out of the open door and a few moments later he saw Haku standing there.

"That's why you do this." Haku whispered in shock.


	15. Chapter 15

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naruto and Haku stared at one another. Neither sure of what to do next. The silence was growing and the tension was almost visiable.

Haku was the first to speak. "Naruto?"

Naruto sighed and turned toward his window. "How much did you hear?" please let it be just the last part.

"Enough to know that you and my brother are being forced to do this against your wishes to keep the rest of us safe." Haku stated walking closer and closing the door behind him. "My brother is only part of this because of me, isn't he?"

"Your brother was already part of the gang before your life came into the picture." Naruto answered honestly. "Haku I need you to keep this to yourself."

"But, someone needs to know! My brother almost died because-"

"Haku!" Naruto glared scarying the other boy. "Promise me you'll keep this to yourself." he demanded and when Haku looked ready to argue, Naruto reached out and pulled him by his shirt until he was only inches from his face. "Don't make everything Zabuza did in the past be for nothing. Don't make his pain be for nothing!"

Tears formed in Haku's eyes but Naruto didn't care. He needed to keep this boy safe if it was the last thing he did, "If you die because you opened your mouth, Zabuza will throw whatevers left of his life away and go after them. He is in no condition to fight. He'll die before he can come close to their door. Do you want him to die in the most painful way possible? They're not going to go easy on him. They'll make him beg for death and they'll have him watch you as they kill you slowly. It could take you years to die! Do you want him to suffer more then he already has?"

Haku shook his head as the tears fell down his sobbing face. "I want him safe!"

"And I plan to make him safe." Naruto promised letting go of his shirt and awkwardly pulling him into a hug. Running a hand through Haku's hair Naruto whispered, "If it's the last thing I do, I will keep him and you safe."

"What about your family?" Haku cried hanging on to him for dear life.

"My family will be safe too." Naruto said pulling back and wiping Haku's tears away. "Listen to me." When Haku nodded, Naruto forced a smile, "I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I want you to figure out a way to take Zabuza away in two months."

"Why?" Haku asked confused.  
"Because a bunch of stuff is going to go down. I need you to take him away so nothing happens to him or you."

"What about you and Ky-"

"I'm going to take care of some things and Kyuubi isn't going to be a problem. They won't go after Kyuubi anymore."  
"What are you going to do?" Haku asked fearfully. "You can't risk your li-"  
"I'm going to take care of the problem. I'm going to end this before it can go on." Naruto smiled and pushed Haku gently away. "Don't worry about me. This started my family and it's going to end with me."

"Naru-"

"No. Now I need you to go and pretend like nothing happened. Don't tell anyone about this conversation or about anything that you've heard today. This never happened and if you tell anyone, I'll deny it."

"But what if you die? I can't... Naruto-"  
"If I die then it's okay." Naruto smiled and leaned back into his bed. "Just do what I tell you and you, and Zabuza will be okay. Everyone will be okay. If word gets out about this, we'll all die. Don't let anyone die for your stupidty." Naruto smirked cruely.

"I know you're not really evil, that's not going to work on me." Haku glared through his tears.

Naruto laughed at his words. God, he was losing his touch. "Haku... go and keep them safe."

"I want to help." Haku said stubbernly.

"You will, everyone will still be alive because of you. Now go and keep everyone away from Fuuka. Don't let anyone tell her anything. Don't let her into your's or anyone's home. She's bad news."

"Naruto-"  
"Go Haku before I kick your ass and you end up in the hospital unable to move." Naruto snarled making the boy jump. "Now." he gave his cruelest glares that made Haku go pale before nodding and turning back to the door.

"I used to wish I could hate you." Haku whispered with his hand on the knob. "I never could figure it out, but now I know." turning his head he gave Naruto a small smile. "Thank you for... everything."  
Naruto nodded but said nothing. If he did he'd cry.

"Don't die." Haku whispered before running out the door with tears building up again.

"I'll try not to." Naruto promised. "For Kabuto, Kimimaro, Tayuya, Karin, for all of them, I would willingly die, but for you Haku, Kyuubi, and everyone else, I'll try not to." even to him that promise sounded like a lie.

*'-'*!_!*'-'*  
It took almost the whole two months before Naruto could somewhat walk without the aid of any nurses. He limped more then he could run but it'll have to do. He wasn't expecting to live beyond the next month. He didn't need to run, he just needed to be able to walk and then everything would be taken care of and in three days everything would be okay.

Durning his whole recovery time his brother never came to visit. His friends did but he always pretended to be asleep. When Haku came to visit, he learned that Fuuka was out of the picture for the time being and Zabuza was none the wiser on what was going on. Everyone was in the blue about what was going to happen.

Hell, Naruto bet that Zabuza still expected to be part of this. Haku had told Naruto that in two months he and Zabuza were going to go to a car show that would last for a week. Naruto smiled and thanked Haku and then he told him not to come back again. He told Haku to stay away and take care of Zabuza. He then gave Haku a letter to give to his brother after. Haku had refused but Naruto had said that it was just in case he died. Grudgingly Haku accpeted the letter and walked away.

Slowly Naruto got up from his bed changed his clothes and grabbed his walker as he stood. He knew it would hurt at first, but he was determined to walk as quickly as possible. The doctor said he was pushing himself but Naruto had told that doctor to shove it up his ass. Since then no one had told him to stop.

Taking a few cautious steps he took another breath and walked out of his room. Today he was going to put everything into motion, but first there was one thing he needed to do. With everything changing he needed to make one last stop before he turned and walked away.

A few minutes later he made it to a room a few doors down from him, turning the knob he opened the door and walked in.

"Hey dad." He whispered sitting beside his sleeping father. "It's been a while since I've been here." He said grabbing his father's hand. "I know you might not be able to hear me but I don't care. I'm sure Kyuubi might have filled you in on a few things happening in my life. If he hasn't, that's better." Naruto pulled his father's limp hand to his cheek and held back his tears. "I love you dad. I'm sorry for hating you when mom died, I'm sorry for never coming anymore, I'm sorry for hurting Kyuubi so much, and I'm sorry for everything."

Naruto took a breath and wiped at his own tears. "I know you'd be disappointed with me for some of, no, all of the things I've did since mom passed away and you ended up here. I tried to fix everything but it only got worse. I'm trying, like uncle, to keep you guys safe, but it's hard dad. I lost my friends, either by death or by pushing them away and letting them go and I'm going to lose them all over again for good. I don't want to lose anyone else, I'm tired of pretending I don't care. I'm tired of trying to forget. I'm tired dad. I hope one day you'll forgive me for this and I hope when you wake, you'll show Kyuubi all the love I wished I could give him but couldn't. Please daddy, don't hate me for what I'm about to do." biting his lip, he tried to hold back his sob.

"I love you and if I see mama again, I promise to say hello for you." Naruto said though he doubted he'd ever make it to his mother's on the otherside. They were separated by the choices they made in life. He was going to hell for the stuff he did. His mother could only watch from heaven as he desended. Kissing his father's hand, Naruto stood up. "Don't hate me daddy."

Leaving his walker in his father's room he walked away.

*'-'*!_!*'-'*

Kyuubi entered the hospital, finally able to see his brother. After almost two months he had gained enough courage to speak to his brother and fixed everything that went wrong. He knew Naruto didn't want to see him, but he had to try. He couldn't give up. Even if Naruto died hating him, Kyuubi would try until he couldn't anymore.

Itachi and the others had asked if he wanted them to come but he told them this was for him and Naruto. Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Gaara, and Shino were all back in college. Kyuubi hoped someday Naruto could join them. He'd be behind them for a few years, but they'd help him. He'd help his brother too.

When he got to his brother's room, he took a breath and pushed open the door. The first thing he saw was that the room was empty. Confused Kyuubi walked to his father's room. Maybe Naruto was seeing him. Opening his father's door he frowned as he saw his father still fast asleep. Turning to the nurse station, Kyuubi asked if they knew where his brother was.

"He left two days ago." one nurse said.

"What?"  
"He left two days ago." She said again moving off toward a room and disappearing inside.

"But he's still hurt!"  
"The doctor couldn't stop him and because he's now an adult, we couldn't order him to stay." another nurse answered.

"Why didn't anyone call me!" Kyuubi screamed turning around hoping this wasn't real.

"He's an adult." the nurse said again. Cursing them Kyuubi ran out of the hospital and called Itachi.

"Hello?"  
"Itachi, Naruto's gone."  
"What!"

"I don't know where he is." Kyuubi cried.

"Calm down, we'll find him."  
"Itachi." Kyuubi sobbed as he fell against the side of his car.

Kyuubi heard Itachi trying to calm him as he told whoever was at his house about what was going on. Whatever he said, Kyuubi didn't hear. His baby brother was gone. He left. Kyuubi was too late. He'd always be too late.

"Kyuubi!" Haku shouted running toward him. "Kyuubi!"

"Haku?" Kyuubi blinked as his phone dangled from his hand. In the background he heard Itachi calling his name and demanding to know what was going on. " I thought you and Zabuza left for that car show." he said brokenly.

"I should have told you but he made me promise not to."

"What?"  
"Naruto's gone to kill the bastard that started this whole thing." Zabuza said rolling to a stop beside them. His face full of anger as his hand clenced over his wheels. "He told Haku to take me away to keep me away from it all. Haku told me as we were driving that way and we came back hoping to stop him. That bastard is going to get himself killed."

"What?" Kyuubi asked as his heart stopped.

"I'm sorry, I should have said something but he told me, he told me." Haku cried.

"Tell me." Kyuubi demanded and listened as Haku cried, Itachi yelled and Zabuza tell him everything that was going on. "Oh god." Kyuubi whispered.

"We have to stop him." Zabuza said. "I know where he's going and what he's going to do."

"No, you stay with Haku and I'll go." Kyuubi said as his eyes went cold and empty. Rage ate at his heart. "My brother's in this because he's keeping me safe. I won't let him die for me! I'm going to kill the fucker that took my mother, my uncle, and almost took my father. The fucker that's trying to take my brother. Tell me."  
Zabuza froze at the coldest look he'd ever seen. Even Naruto's was nothing compared to Kyuubi's. Kyuubi was a demon come to life.

"Alright."


	16. Chapter 16

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naruto looked over the bridge like he did the first time he had come to meet his long lost friends. The air was silent and unmoving just like his world. Everything was going to end soon. Soon he'd be like this bridge. Forgotten and unloved. Maybe someone would remember him like he did this place. Maybe someone will visit his grave, if he was lucky to have one, to keep him company once a day or a week like he tried to do for here.

With a tired sigh, he limped down the sloop. At one point he lost his balance and fell painfully on his side. With a groan he shifted to his back and tried to breath. What seemed like an hour later, he was limping painfully into the room he and his friends had made under the bridge and looked around. It was clean. Everything was replaced and organized. So someone had come here. Someone had cared. Turning in a small circle, he spotted a painting on the wall. Moving closer he smiled. It seemed the wallet size picture had been painted by none other then Neji.  
It was beautiful and amazing. None other then Neji could do something like this and hide it away for no one's eyes but their own.

"So they came back." Naruto chuckled as he ran his hand over the frame of the painting. "Sorry guys that I couldn't have been here to fix this up with you. Maybe another time." he smiled sadly and pulled out five letters. One for each of his friends, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Gaara, and Sasuke.

Looking around he placed them on a shelf filled with odds and ends of their past finds. Their treasures. "Good-bye." he whispered.

When he was out from under the bridge, he took a breath and allowed one tear to fall. The rest he wiped away as he moved above the bridge and to the otherside. When he got toward the end he slowly bent down and moved a few stones.

In his room he had things too, that he should probably get rid of but he wouldn't. The only reason he had all of that stuff there was a just incase thing. Just in case the cops or the feds became involved all evidence pointed to him. Most of it was in code or with nicknames that no one would know but the people involved. And the people involved weren't going to talk.

The things that were hidden in the bridge was what Orochimaru was after. He hoped that that Kakashi cop wasn't following him. There was only so much he could do to keep that man safe. Orochimaru so far, had kept him out of prison. The snake had influence everywhere. Kakashi was even pulled off his case and someone under Orochimaru's command was given his file. Slowly everything in his file was disappearing, yet Kakashi was persistant.

When the last stone was removed he reached his hand in and grabbed the box. With a grunt he pulled it out and set it on his lap. Zabuza thought, like the others thought, he hid this stuff somewhere else. They were with him when he hid the empty box.

He did it for their safety. Right now if he was correct, Haku was caving in and telling Zabuza everything. Knowing Zabuza he'd race to the hospital and realize he wasn't there. Afterward, he head to the river three miles out of town.

"So tell me, is that what this whole thing is about?" Kakashi asked standing at the beginning of the bridge.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Naruto asked without much heat, making his way to his feet. "Don't you know how to leave well enough alone?"

"Not when a kid's life is involved." Kakashi shrugged, waiting for Naruto to walk toward him.

"Last I check I wasn't a kid. Haven't been one for years." Naruto replied and glared as Kakashi tried to take a peek inside the box

"That's a shame," Kakashi stated turning to follow him. "all kids should get to be kids."  
"Well that's life. It's one giant fucked up shame for the world." Naruto said and then stopped as Kakashi followed him past the car that must be his. "Is there something you need?"

"I want to help you kid." Kakashi shrugged.  
"Help me? Fuck old man you'll only be in the way. Go do cop things in someone else's shit."

"I can't. Not until I help you. I know there is more to this then you're leading on. I know you're only doing this because you're protecting your brother."

"Who told you that fucked up lie?" Naruto laughed cruely at the cop. "Get lost and go hug your kids goodnight. Otherwise you'll never get the chance."

"Is that a threat?" Kakashi asked narrowing his eyes.  
"It's however you want to take it." Naruto shrugged moving away from the furious cop.  
"Stop or I'll shoot."

Naruto paused and looked over his shoulder. Kakashi stood with legs apart and a gun trained on his back. His face was serious. "You'd really shoot me after you said you want to help me?"

"Kid-"  
"Call me kid again asshole and I'll fuck you up." Naruto snarled turning to face him. Lifting his hands away from his body he glared. "Shoot me then. Take a shot or put your fucking gun away. My world isn't a place for you."

"Nor is it a place for you Naruto." Kakashi finally said putting his gun down. "About ten years ago when I first became a cop, there was a man that called the station."

"So?"  
"And he said that he had some information he wanted to pass along. I was the one that went to him. Me and my partner at the time. This man was like you. He was in a bad position like you are in now. We go to talk to him and he never showed up. Instead there was a letter left for us telling us everything that he knew. In the letter he said he was done. Said he was going to risk his life and stop it all. Next night an all out gun war went down. We found the man dead later that night as we were cleaning up. Same thing happened to a part of his family. That letter disappeared along with a few other items and the case was closed."

"Why do I care?" Naruto glared.

"You should care because the man that killed him is the one that you plan to kill, that the other man tried to kill. It didn't work out for him."  
"So you're saying it's going to be the same for me?" Naruto asked quietly. "You're wrong. I will kill him."

"And you will die. At least with me in the picture you have a better chance. I have people that can help you too."

"Why would you? Everyone in the force is mostly his." Naruto said completely baffled that this cop would want to help him.

"Not everyone. There are a few that want to help you end this. I also have friends that were in the army of sorts. Good guys that are all willing to risk their lives to keep you and your family safe." Kakashi walked to him and stopped just a foot away. "Let me help you. Don't let me be the one that gets called in seeing another person killed because of something he couldn't do alone."

"What you're saying goes against the laws."  
"Laws are corrupted. There isn't one that is legit enough to follow." Kakashi shrugged and tilted his head toward his car. "So?"

"I'm still going in." Naruto finally said. "You can come in afterwards, but I'm going in or no deal."

"Why are you so set on this?" Kakashi asked.  
"Because that man did the same to my uncle. That man killed my mother and is the reason my father is in a coma. That man is the reason my friends and my brother are in jeopardy. I go in becasue his life will end by my hands." Naruto stated coldly.

"Okay, but you follow our rules." Kakashi said turning to his car. "You do as we say and we'll all come out alive."

"So long as he's dead I don't give a fuck." Naruto answered getting in the car.

"By the way I don't have any kids. Made to many enemies a long time ago to ever want to settle down." Kakashi said reversing and then taking off.

"Like I give a fuck. Just drive the damn car and shut the hell up." Naruto snapped ignoring Kakashi's cheerful attitude.

*'-'*!_!*'-'*

"It's empty." Kyuubi said looking at the box in surprise. "There's nothing in it."

"That's impossible!" Zabuza snapped from the car window and jerking the box out of Kyuubi's hands. "That son of a bitch lied to us." He said in shock. Naruto I'm going to kick your ass, he thought.

"Now what?" Kyuubi demanded as he got back into the car.

"I don't know. This was what would have gotten us past the first gate. Without it, they'll kill us on site." Zabuza whispered. He was glad Haku wasn't with them. Instead his brother was being watched by Itachi and friends.  
"Do you know where he'll go?" Kyuubi asked angrily. "Where the hell it is?"

"No. Snake only spoke to Naruto. He didn't even bother telling me anything. Why would he? Naruto was still alive."

"What was in it?"

"Everything Snake needed to take out the big guy." Zabuza said.

"The big guy?"

"The hokage."

"What?" Kyuubi paled at this and almost went off the road. "What?"

"Over the years, our little crew has been gathering information on the guy."

"Why?"

"It was a just in case thing. The current hokage, Danzo, is only there because the last one was murdered, remember?" at Kyuubi's nod, Zabuza went on, "Danzo is a bad guy, has his hands in every back ally out there. Danzo also used to run with Snake in a bunch of things. Naruto decided, when Danzo became Hokage, that we needed shit on him and any information we could get. We have a box full of his everyday life. From his work sched, to his house security and bodyguards. Anything you want to know is in that box. In that box is that man's life. Not only that but there is a bunch of shit on Danzo's activites. Stuff that could make a poor man rich with information like that. Snake found out we had that file and now he wants to get rid of Danzo."

"Why would it matter? Wouldn't things have changed-"  
"No. Danzo doesn't know we have it. Snake does. He wants it to get rid of the competition. With Danzo gone he gets more profit."

"So what were you hoping to do with the documents?" Kyuubi asked. If the Hokage was involved things were bad. That man was the most powerful person in their country.

"Send a call to Snake to say we have it. Can't do that now because Naruto has the real file. If I call, then Naruto will die." Zabuza whispered.

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing." Zabuza stated. "We can't do anything."

"Fuck!" Kyuubi shouted, punching the dashboard. "Fuck!"

"Dr. Tsunade?"

"What is it Shizune?" Tsuande asked looking over a file of one of her patients.

"We have movement coming from room 253."

"What?" Tsuande blinked and handed the file to Shizune. "Finish these, I'll take care of it." With that she walked toward room 253 and opened the door.

*'-'*!_!*'-'*  
"Hello?" Kyuubi barked into the house phone. Behind him he felt the others standing up and moving closer to hear. All of them hoping it was Naruto calling and not a police man saying Naruto was dead.

Even Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Gaara, and Kiba were all back. Had been back from school for a few days. Kyuubi wanted to keep them in the dark but Haku had broke down and called his best friend Gaara and told him everything. Right now Haku was standing beside his brother with the others as well.

"Kyuubi?" Tsuande said on the other side.  
"Yeah?"

"Your father is awake and asking for you. Here he wants to talk to you."

"Kyuubi?" he heard his father say.

"Daddy?" Kyuubi whispered in shock.

*'-'*!_!*'-'*

"You ready kid?" Kakashi asked sitting beside Naruto in his car. All around he knew his people were making themselves one with the darkness. Tonight the snake was going down.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded opening his car door. "Meet you on the inside." he said before moving to another car with the box in a back pack. Kakashi watched as Naruto got in and took off. Waiting five minutes, he too took off and reached for his radio. "He's on the go."  
"Team one has him in site." Yamato answered.

"Team two is set and ready." Ibiki spoke next.

"Team three is in position ready to fuck up the snake and bite off the head." everyone chuckled at Anko's humor.

"Team four is in position." Hayate answered next.

"Team five is already on the inside. Over and out." Iruka answered quietly and then all radios went off.  
"Looks like Team six needs to get its ass into gear." Asuma said flicking ashes out the back window.

"Looks like we do." Kakashi answered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naruto drove his borrowed car to an old warehouse. Why were all business deals done in shady places like this? Why couldn't they be done at a cheerful place like the mall or something? But no, it was an unsaid rule that all bad deals had to be done in shady places with little chance of others finding out.

He'd seen a few movies. He knew what he was going into. Hell, he lived a few of those movies in the past. The last one was when his Uncle died right there in front of him. That stupid bitch Fuuka was the one to pull the trigger. After everything his Uncle did to save her, she went and killed him in cold blood. Her eyes only laughing as she met Naruto's broken gaze. He shouldn't have saved her. He should have left her to rot in that hell hole he found her in.

When a light turned on to singal his arrival Naruto grabbed his bag and put it on, exiting the car as he did so. Within a few seconds he was the most feared follower of Orochimaru. Naruto's name was a legend among every crimal organization all over the world. Just the name 'Fox' sent shivers down peoples spines. His name alone made it possible to keep his people safe from invaders. Then Sora came and ruined everything. If not for Sora...

Shaking his head he glared coldly at his escort, making him gulp, and followed another to the warehouse.

Once inside he threatened a guy that tried to take his bag by pulling his knife on him and pricking his skin below his jaw.

As he got closer to Orochimaru, more guards appeared. Each with a gun already in hand and eyes tracking his every movement. Did Orochimaru fear him this much? How rich was that?

"What a surprise." Orochimaru said standing gracefully from his chair with a tea cup in hand. What the hell was this? A tea party? To bad Naruto forgot to bring his party clothes. "Danzo you remember my little Fox?"

"How could I forget." Danzo grinned as he watched Naruto's every movement like a hawk. "He was one of the best that your little past-time has ever created."

"I agree completely." Orochimaru said with only a grin that could be described as a snake's. "To what do we owe the honor Fox?"

So Orochimaru was going to play it that way. He was going to pretend to be surprised and then laugh in Danzo's face as he killed him. Little did he know that Naruto was going to do the exact same thing.

"Joy ride that lead me here." Naruto shrugged moving forward and glaring off anyone that tried to stop him. "Thought I'd stop by for a visit."

"It's always nice to have visitors." Orochimaru nodded pleasently and gestured for someone to bring Naruto a chair. The last thing Naruto wanted to do was sit with the bastard but after tonight he won't have to.

"Naruto!" Shion cried happily running to his side and holding tightly to him. "Have you come to visit me?"

"Not now, Shion." Naruto said trying to control his face. Shion wasn't supposed to be here. She wasn't supposed to be part of this. Naruto couldn't risk her. She was the closet thing he had to a sister.

"But Shion missed Naruto. Shion love Naruto." the girl pouted as she clung on. "Shion only want to play."

"Another time." Sai said coming from the darkness to grasp the girl gently in his arms. Naruto didn't really care for Sai, nor did he hate him. Sai was just another kid that got stuck in this little game before he had a chance to say no. This was all Sai knew in life. "Come along Shion, let's have some tea."

Shion pouted but let Sai lead her to the otherside of the table.

"Isn't it nice to have the whole family together again?" Orochimaru said sending Naruto a smug look. "It's been so long since we could last be like this."

"Too long." Danzo nodded as he sipped at his tea. "In fact it makes me wonder why we are all here." turning blank eyes to Orochimaru he lifted his brow, "Care to fill me in?"

"It's simple." Orochimaru put his tea down and stood up. Walking around the table he stopped by Shion's chair and ran his hand through her hair. "I want to bring up a past idea again."

"The answer is still no. I won't give you anything." Danzo laughed as he watched Orochimaru. His men shifting behind him as their fingers twitched around their weapons.

Naruto knew that both men were expecting something to go down tonight. He knew both men thought they had something on the other to make things go their way. He knew that one of them would die tonight but if he could help it, Naruto promised it would be Orochimaru.

"I think you should reconsider." Orochimaru said moving away from Shion as Sai took his place.

"And why would I do that?" Danzo asked in the same calm manner.

"For I already have everything you know and own within my grasp."

"What?" Danzo lost some color in his face before it went empty.  
"Fox, if you will?" Orochimaru smirked holding his hand out for the bag. With a shrug Naruto picked it up and threw it at him.

"What are you doing?" Danzo demanded.

"In this bag is everything I ever needed to know. In this bag is your whole life and soon to be mine. You see," Orochimaru said petting the bag like a pet, "you aren't really needed anymore. You are just a waste of space and the only thing in my way."

"You bastard!"

"Now, now, watch your language, I'd hate to kill you sooner then I want to."

"As if you could." Danzo stood with his hands planted on the table.

"You talk big for a man with no men."

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto turned with the rest of them and blinked at the sight of bodies and blood all over the floor. So Orochimaru was already putting his plan in to action. Standing, Naruto moved a few feet away from both men and reached for his own gun.

"You son of a bitch!" Danzo shouted. "You will die for this!"

With a chuckle, Orochimaru lifted a brow, "Tell me how if I already won?"

When Danzo lowered his head, Orochimaru looked like he finally won and when the older man began shaking, Naruto thought he was crying. Only when he lifted his head, Naruto was stunned to see him laughing. "Not yet, old friend."

"Wha-"

"Kill her."

At those words Naruto turned his eyes quickly to Sai and froze in shock as the other lifted his gun and placed it against her blonde hair. Meeting Naruto's eyes he pulled the trigger.

"NO!"

*'-'*!_!*'-'*

Kyuubi couldn't believe it. He was looking at his father. His father that was awake and smiling at him.

"Daddy?"

"Hello Kyuubi." Minato smiled tiredly as he lifted a hand out to him. Slowly Kyuubi walked foward and when his hand closed around his father's he flung himself in to his dad's arms.

"Daddy." he cried into the man's chest, never wanting to let go. All of the emotions that had built up during the years seeming to run as his father held him close and told him it was going to be okay.

Kyuubi wanted to tell his father that it wasn't. That Naruto wasn't going to be okay. He wanted to tell his father about everything that had been happening but when his father asked about his other son, Kyuubi found himself saying, "He's on his way daddy. He's on his way."

*'-'*!_!*'-'*

All of the agents in the background watched in stunned silence as the blonde girl sat there for a few seconds before her body tiltled forward and her tea cup fell to the ground, breaking to pieces on impact. They stayed silent as Naruto's watched the girl with pain in his eyes before turning to Sai's empty gaze.

Though what stunned them the most was Orochimaru. He was the man that had shouted and then ran to the girl. Pulling her body into her arms he cried as he ran his hands through her hair, the blood dripping over him.

"You bastard." Naruto whispered quietly as he lifted his own gun and pointed it at Sai. "She trusted you!"

"She had no reason to." Sai said uncaring of the weapon trained on him. "What she felt was in no way my fault."

"How could you!"

"Because deep down inside, he's a cold blooded killer." Danzo laughed as he watched Orochimaru whisper nonsense to Shion. "You shouldn't get attached to your pets Orochimaru."

"Nor should you." Naruto said with his hands on the trigger.

"Kill him." Danzo shrugged as he walked around and grabbed the bag. "I don't care. He is just another solider. Isn't that right Sai?"

"Yes Hokage." Sai answered.  
"Now let's see what you have." Danzo grinned his hand moving to unzip the bag.

"Kill them!" Orochimaru shouted. "Kill them all!"

Just like that guns went off.

"Going in." Kakashi said as he joined the battle. It seemed like Danzo had men in Orochimaru's followers. He had to save Naruto. If it was the last thing he did, he'd save the boy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Kyuubi rested beside his father's sleeping form as he prayed for Naruto to be safe. As he prayed that his father would get to see his little boy and as he prayed that everything would get better.

He had tried calling Naruto's phone hours ago, each time going to voicemail. He had left messages, all of them telling him their father was awake and waiting for him. He knew the moment Naruto heard those, he'd come. He'd stop whatever he was doing and come home to them. Things had to get better now. Their father was awake and soon they'd be the way they were before. Even if they'd never see their mother again, they'd have their father.

With a curse, he got out of his father's bed and grabbed his phone again. Dialing his brother's number, he waited as it rang over and over again before going to voicemail. "Naruto, please be careful." he said after a small silence. "Dad and I will be waiting for you." with that he hung up his phone and looked out the window.

*'-'*!_!*'-'*

Naruto dropped to the floor as the guns went off. On his hands and feet, he scurried over the floor until he ended up behind a few giant crates. He heard more then saw the guns going off and the people falling.

Why Shion, why? Naruto said as he wiped a hand over his eyes. Tightening his grip on the gun in his hands, he felt his face lose all emotion and his body go cold.

With hard eyes, he stood and moved to join the fray.

*'-'*!_!*'-'*

"No sight on the target." Iruka said over the radio. Kakashi cursed. He and the others had jumped in the second Naruto had disappeared and now the kid was nowhere to be found. Many of the major game players were gone. He had a few men looking for Danzo and Sai and a few looking for Orochimaru and Shion's body. He and Iruka were searching for Naruto and taking out anyone that wasn't in their group or their target. He wouldn't let Naruto die. That boy had a hard enough life already and Kakashi planned to change it.

Ducking under one of the many objects in his path, Kakashi readied his gun and quickly fired off a few shots before going back down. When no return of bullets came, he knew he had got his man. Quickly he placed his hands on the crate and pulled himself over before dropping to the otherside. With gun held high, he fired off bullets as he ran.

"I'm hit!" Yamato cursed through the radio.

"Got you covered." another agent answered.

"Stay alive." Kakashi ordered as he widen his search. How many people were part of this damn thing?

*'-'*!_!*'-'*

"Sai," Naruto called as the pale teen moved into his sight. For Shion, he'd kill the bastard. Moving quickly, Naruto dodged others as he followed Sai's form. Moments later he ran out of the building and looked around quickly for the pale teen. Spotting his form moving around the corner, Naruto sprinted after him. Getting closer he tackled the other to the ground and quickly put the gun to the back of his head. "Bastard."

"Pull the trigger." Sai said not bothering to fight him. "It is what you wish to do, is it not?"

"Why? Tell me the truth." Naruto demanded as he sat on the pale teens back.

"Because-"  
"If you say you didn't care, I know you're bullshitting me." Naruto cut him off. "You cared about her just as much as I did."

"She would have died anyway." Sai answered.

"By Danzo?"

"No, by cancer." Sai said.  
Naruto froze at those words. He didn't fight Sai when the other pushed him off and turned to face him. His face completely blank as he met Naruto stunned gaze.

"She had terminal cancer. Only half a year at best." Sai went on quietly as he turned toward the building where guns were heard going off. "In another month she would have suffered unimaginable pain. The doctors said there was nothing left they could do. It's the reason Orochimaru was so determined to get what Danzo had. With the money from Danzo's business, he could have brought over a doctor to save her life."

"Orochimaru is a doctor." Naruto said as he glared at Sai and stood. "I don't believe you, that snake doesn't care about-"

"She was like a daughter to him." Sai said cutting Naruto off this time. "She had been with him since she was ten."

"It he loved her he wouldn't have-" Naruto said trying to fight every argument Sai had.

"He took care of them all. Everyone that has hurt Shion has died or wishes to die." Sai answered. "I was Orochimaru's right hand man for a long time. Just as I was Danzo's. Why would I lie when I'm about to die?"  
"Shut up," Naruto said lifting his gun and pointing it at the other. "Why kill Shion if she could have gotten a chance? Didn't she deserve one?"

"She did, more then anyone else." Sai said sadly, "I was willing to go through with Orochimaru's plan to save her but I saw the papers. There was nothing left to save. I saved her the agony she would have felt later. She was like my sister."

"Then why did you say that back there?"

"To gain my trust." Danzo said stepping out of the dark.

Naruto turned quickly and glared at the smirking old man with a few men behind him, each of them carrying a weapon pointed at him and Sai.

"Isn't that right Sai? You were never mine."

"How could I belong to you when it was you that caused Shion to become the way she was?" Sai glared uncaring anymore. "I only played your puppet to get what I wanted."

"And what do you want?" Danzo asked with a lift of his brow.

"This." Sai glared and before anyone could blink he fired. In slow motion Naruto saw Danzo gasp and take a few steps back. Slowly the old man lifted his hand to his chest and came away with blood. "I only needed to get close enough to do that. For Shion, I'll die happy." Sai said and pushed Naruto to the ground as guns went off. Naruto covered his head with his arms and felt more then saw, Sai's body jerk with the bullets being sprayed into his body. When everything went silent, Naruto lifted his head slowly and turned to find Sai full of blood and a smile on his face. His eyes now glassy, gazed at the moon above them in joy.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted moving to his side and checking him over. "Are you okay?"

Naruto said nothing as he continued to watch Sai. There was more to the teen, then Naruto ever thought. Sai killed Shion, but he did it out of love. He played both Orochimaru's and Danzo's puppets to spy on the other, but in the end it was Shion that won his loyalty.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted forcing the blonde to look at him.

"I'm fine." Naruto said, "It's not my blood."

"Just like the wound in your leg and your shoulder isn't yours, right?" Kakashi demanded as he brought Naruto's gaze to his body.

"I'm hit." he said with an uncaring voice. What was wrong with him? Why didn't he feel the pain? Why didn't he feel anything?

"No shit, god kid, let me wrap it-"

"Where's Orochimaru?" Naruto said pushing Kakashi away.

"He's in an office with the girl. My team has him surrounded but he doesn't seem to care."

"Okay." Naruto nodded and stood.

"Hey, we need to get you to the hosp-"

"I need to see him." Naruto cut him off and walked toward the Snake that killed his uncle when he ordered Fuuka to pull the trigger.

"Naruto-"

"It was my uncle that died before you could save him, wasn't it?" Naruto asked stopping to look over his shoulder. "The one that wrote the letter."

"Yes. We couldn't save your mother but we tried to save your father. We kept Kyuubi safe and we tried to keep you but you were too far in." Kakashi answered.

"Thank you." Naruto nodded before moving back to the building. He was starting to feel the pain in his leg and his shoulder. Ignoring both he kept going with Kakashi following behind him.

Bodies where everywhere, one of which he had to pause and look at for a second to see if it was true. Fuuka was dead. With a smirk, he walked on, spotting Kakashi's men all around.

All of them wearing the same black uniform, some of them bleeding, and standing guard at Orochimaru's office. Walking passed all of them he stopped at the door and asked them all to leave. After a small silence, Kakashi gave the order and with another hesitation, they slowly left, leaving only Kakashi.

"Don't even bother kid, I'm not going anywhere."

Naruto nodded before opening the door and walking in. He found Orochimaru sitting at his desk with Shion in his arms. The sound of a lullaby could be heard falling from his lips as he ran a hand gently through her hair. "Snake," Naruto said bringing the crying man's gaze to him.

"She wasn't supposed to die." Orochimaru whispered brokenly. "She wasn't supposed to die."

"She won't suffer anymore." Naruto said as the man continued to hold Shion close, uncaring of the blood falling from her body onto his own.

"She could have been saved. I almost had the money. I almost had the power to save her. She would have been healthy again."

"No, she would have begged to die not live." Naruto said moving closer to the man as Kakashi stayed by the door. "Sai saved her."  
"He killed her!" Orochimaru shouted with wild eyes. "He killed my baby!"

"You already did that." Naruto stated. Moving to his bag resting on the desk he opened it and pulled out a box. Opening it he moved a few papers to reveal a small bomb within. The timer already ticking away. In another three minutes it would go off. "Shion will go to heaven," he said as Orochimaru only blinked at the red ticking numbers. He felt Kakashi shift in unease but he didn't care. "Where are you going?"

"It doesn't matter, nothing matters." reaching out a hand, Orochimaru grabbed the bomb from Naruto's hand and looked at it. With a sad smile he placed it back on the desk and turned to look at Shion. "Go away. Let me live my last moments alone with my child."

All of his life, Naruto had looked forward to the moment when he would have taken Orochimaru's last breath. Where the man would have looked at him and knew he was going to die and no matter how much he begged, nothing would change. In all of his visions, never once did he picture this.

Taking a few steps back, Naruto watched as Orochimaru began to sing the lullaby again. Paying closer attention, he realized it was Shion's favorite one, the one that she wanted everyone to sing to her. When Kakashi grabbed his arm, and pulled him out of the room, Naruto didn't fight it. Forever in his mind he'd see the cruelest man alive holding his dead daughter as he sung his last moments away.

"Come on!" Kakashi shouted making him run. Once outside he ordered the others to run. None made it that far before they went flying with the blast from the small bomb.

"Fuck." Someone cursed as they stood and dusted their body off. "What the hell was that?"

"What the hell do you think?" someone else said running a hand down their face to get rid of the dirt.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said moving to the unmoving teen. "Naruto?" gently he shook the blonde's shoulder before turning him over. "Naruto!" through his stomach was a small thick pipe. "Get a fucking car!" he shouted as he held his hand over the wound, around the pipe. "Get a fucking car!"

*'-'*!_!*'-'*

Minato slowly walked toward the last room at the end of the hallway. Beside him, his oldest son held his hand. The other boys he had come to think of as his extended family each sat in the waiting room as they were unable to go with them. Every day Minato came here with Kyuubi and every weekened the others would all come to give their support when they could.

Without breaking his step he lead the way to the closed door and gently pushed it open. He felt Kyuubi's hand tighten in his own but still they walked in.

Moving to the bed, Minato lifted his free hand to run it gently down Naruto's cheek. Bending down he kissed his son's forhead and took a breath.

It had been seven months since Naruto had been admitted. Never in his life had he felt such fear at the thought of losing his baby boy. When Tsuande had come to tell him that Naruto was just admitted, Minato wanted to deny it.

Seconds later Kyuubi had broke down and told him everything since he had been in a coma. Two days later he got a visit from a dectective named Kakashi and heard everything from the night Naruto almost died. He wanted to badly to deny all of this but with every word spoken by both, Minato had felt his heart breaking. Even knowning the reason Naruto had did it, made Minato want to cry. To think that Naruto had gone through all of this for them...

There was one bright side to this, if anyone could call it that. When Naruto woke he wouldn't be facing jail time. Everything that linked him had mysteriously disappeared by either Kyuubi or Kakashi. What the world was hearing was a verson that didn't have Naruto. No one but the people part of the blonde's life knew the truth and no one was talking. All everyone knew was that their Hokage was a devil in disguise, and all of his people were being looked at closely as they tried to put everything back into order.

"Dad," Kyuubi said bringing him out of his thoughts. "Look."

Following his gaze, Minato gasped as more tears fell. Looking right at him was a familiar set of blue eyes. "Hello son." Minato smiled as he kissed Naruto's forehead again.

"Dad?" his son croaked.

"Yeah," Minato nodded.

"I love you." Naruto said as he turned his gaze to look at Kyuubi. "Both of you."

"We love you too son." Minato answered for them as Kyuubi tried to hold back his tears. For a few hours, Minato and Kyuubi spoke to Naruto as Tsuande came to check up on him. With permission she went to tell the others waiting, that he had woken up and before she could stop them, they had all ran to Naruto's room. All day they had stayed and talked to the blonde. Each of them smiling and wiping at their eyes as Naruto spoke to them like he used to when they were young. When Itachi pulled out a camera, Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Gaara, and Kiba each crowded around the bed to take a new picture to be framed with the last. Naruto had argued he looked like a mess and didn't want people seeing him like this, but the others just held a hand over his mouth and smiled happily at the camera.

It was a few days later that Zabuza came to visit with Haku beside him. With Minato and Kyuubi still in the room the Naruto greeted the two with a cautious smile.

"You are a little lying bastard." Zabuza said rolling his wheelchair to Naruto's side. "You could have died."

"The others can rest happy now. They don't have to worry about anything." Naruto smiled.

"Most likely cursing your stupidness as well from where they're at." Zabuza smirked. "Probably agreeing with me. Why did you do it?"

"Couldn't let you die." Naruto said.

"Idiot." was Zabuza's only answer. After an hour he and Haku said goodbye and Naruto turned to his father and brother. Both of which had stayed quiet the whole time the other two were in there.

"Dad," He called.

"Yes?"

"Do you think when I get out, we won't ever have to visit a hospital again?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Only if you keep your butt out of trouble and not curse every other sentence, otherwise I'd send you in here myself." Minato smiled.

"While we're asking for things, can we go on vacation?" Kyuubi asked hopefully, sitting comfortably beside Naruto on the bed, flipping through chanels and finding nothing to watch.

"Only if we get to leave you behind, big brother." Naruto joked causing Minato to laugh and Kyuubi to shout about the unfairness of things.

Looking at his two sons argue playfully, Minato felt at peace. Though they had suffered so much in their young lives, Minato knew things could only get better. He would have it no other way. They'd live the best they could with out the woman that was the glue to their family. Kushina would always be with them, in their hearts, she was always there. Looking out the window to the stars shining above, Minato knew Kushina was happy with the way things had turned. One day love I'll see you again, he thought, but for now my boys need me.

Turning back to Kyuubi glaring at Naruto about another insult tossed at the older teen, Minato smiled at them. This was his family and though both boys had been through rough times, Minato would keep them in line now. "Enough or neither of you are going on the vacation with me."

"Dad!" Both teens shouted as they pouted at him. Yep he'd keep them in line or else they'd have to deal with him.


End file.
